Hogwarts comienzo
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: cuatro amigos se reunen y deciden emprender un viaje al norte para fundar la que sera una de las mejores escuelas de Europa sin saber que sera el punto de discordia entre ellos. Historia publicada en Potterfics. por favor, comentar la historia. Disclaimer: ningun personaje de los que aparecen me pertenece. Solo pertenecen a sus creadores
1. Los Gryffindor

**Los Gryffindor**

La cerrada y fría noche estaba concluyendo con el reflejo de los primeros rayos de sol sobre la escasa vegetación de aquel páramo; era un lugar de escasa población con algunas granjas que distaban entre si y un pequeño pueblo uno dos o tres kilómetros al norte.

En ese lugar vivía una familia de magos. En ese instante Nola, una mujer de unos 25 años se levantaba de la cama pese a no haber descansado bien aquella noche, se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos, pero no estos quiso entrar, pues estos estaban profundamente dormidos. Posteriormente tomo rumbo de la cocina para preparar el desayuno de su familia.

- No deberías haberte levantado – dijo la voz de un hombre – todavía se te ve muy fatigada – añadió con preocupación.

Nola se sobresalto.

- Me has asustado Godric

Él sonrío, se acerco a ella y la observó detenidamente. La verdad es que se la veía paliducha, hacía poco que había salido de una enfermedad y parecía que no estaba del todo recuperada.

- Deberías volver a la cama, yo me encargare de la casa

- Estoy harta de estar en la cama, además estoy bien.

Godric arqueó la ceja y la tomo en brazos.

-¿Qué haces? ¡bájame!

- Te llevo de nuevo a la habitación donde te quedaras hasta que te recuperes.

Una vez en la habitación, la tumbó en la cama y la arropo. Al ir a darle un beso noto que estaba caliente y sudorosa además de apreciar con mayor precisión las ojeras que presentaba al no poder dormir bien.

- Ahora te traigo el desayuno.

En cuanto preparo el desayuno se lo llevo a su esposa, estaba realmente preocupado por el estado de salud de esta, por lo que tomo la derterminación de ir a la aldea a buscar al médico. Despertó a sus hijos y les sirvió el desayuno.

- Lancerot – le dijo al mayor – quédate con tu madre y tu hermano.

- ¿Y tu a donde vas?

- A por un médico.

Dicho esto, se dirigió al establo, ató los caballos al carruaje y se fue al pueblo.

Una vez en la aldea toco a la puerta del médico local.

- Disculpe doctor, no lo molestaría a estas horas pero lo necesito con urgencia, mi esposa esta peor, ¿Podría venir a hacerle una visita?

- Claro señor Gryffindor, faltaría más. Ahora agarro mi maletín.

Desgraciadamente para Godric Gryffindor, su esposa murió a los tres días.

(* * *)

Había pasado un mes de la muerte de Nola, y Godric no podía seguir adelante, todo lo le recordaba a ella y le causaba un gran dolor. Un día fue el médico a ver como se encontraba y al verlo en ese estado de ánimo tan deprimido le recomendó que cambiase de aires; Godric después de analizarlo detenidamente decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse de allí.

Entrada la noche preparo sus maletas, tomo un pergamino y una pluma y escribió lo siguiente:

Hola lengua de serpiente

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien. Se que hace mucho tiempo que no nos ponemos en contacto pero supongo que ya te habrás enterado de todo._

_He decidido partir se viaje hacia el norte junto con mis hijos Lancerot y Gabriel. ¿Podría ser que nos encontráramos un algún punto a mitad del camino? Creo que ha llegado el momento de llevar a cabo el proyecto que prometimos realizar hace unos años._

_Godric Gryffindor._

En cuanto termino de escribir la carta cogió la lechuza que tenia en su despacho, le ato la carta a la pata y soltó la lechuza observando como emprendía su vuelo perdiéndose en la noche.

Al dia siguiente apenas había amanecido entro en la habitación de sus retoños y en cuanto los despertó les dijo:

- Recoged todas vuestras pertenencias, nos marchamos.


	2. Los Slytherin

Los Slytherin

En un lugar donde los riachuelos van a parar a una especie de laguna cienagosa, se encontraba en lo alto de una pequeña loma una casa de dos plantas cuyas ventanas estaban orientadas a un pantano.

Era primera hora de la mañana y en el salón de la casa había un hombre de porte elegante parecía estar esperando algo. Un niño de unos 5 años bajo la escalera corriendo.

- Ophiuchus, ¿esa es forma de comportarse? – pregunto el hombre enfadado por el comportamiento de su hijo.

- No padre – respondió el niño tratando de borrar todo rasgo de emoción de su expresión facial.

Con un movimiento de varita planto delante de su hijo el desayuno

- En cuanto desayunes te vas a recoger tu habitación, alguien de tu categoría no debe dormir en medio de un estercolero.

- Si padre

Una vez transmitido a su hijo lo que tenía que hacer se dirigió a su despacho, se puso a repasar las cuentas de sus negocios, la verdad es que no le agradaba mucho ocuparse de la economía familiar, pero ni loco la ponía en manos de nadie, a saber lo que podían hacer de ella.

En ese momento escucho el urular de la lechuza matutina que las últimas noticias, una de ellas era un breve artículo sobre una desgracia que le había ocurrido a un amigo hace poco. Estaba a punto de escribirle para saber de él cuando oyó un golpe en el piso superior. Rápidamente salió del despacho y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. En esta se hallaba un armario tirado en el suelo, seguramente el origen del ruido, y su hijo con una herida en la pierna.

Curo la herida de su hijo y con una sacudida de varita volvió a colocar el armario en su sitio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- No lo se padre, estaba enfadado porque no me gusta recoger la habitación cuando el armario se cayo

Por un momento Salzar se planteo decirle a su hijo que si no le gusta recoger la habitación que la mantenga ordenada pero prefirió callarse ese comentario.

- Ophiuchus, tienes que controlar tus emociones – le dijo con amabilidad – es el mejor método para poder controlar tus poderes.

- Si padre.

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde aquel suceso cuando una lechuza rojiza le entrego una carta, al leerla se alegro de comprobar que era de su gran amigo Godric Gryffindor, y al mismo tiempo se reprocho a si mismo el no haber ayudado a su amigo cuando más lo necesito semanas atrás.

Inmediatamente procedió a responder la carta mientras la lechuza bebía y se alimentaba.

_Godric._

_Me alegro de recibir tu carta, Ophiuchus y yo estamos perfectamente, lamento no haberte escrito en cuanto me entere del fallecimiento de tu esposa, pero acontecimientos que escapan de mi control me distrajeron de tal determinación._

_Yo tambien tengo ganas de verte y al igual que a ti me alegraría proceder a realizar nuestro sueño_

_Podemos quedar el miércoles de la semana que viene en Northampton, allí hay una posada junto al bosque, creo que será un buen lugar._

_Bueno, pues hasta dentro de una semana, ya es hora de que nuestros hijos se conozcan, espero que lleguen a ser tan buenos amigos como nosotros._

_Salazar Slytherin._

Aquella misma noche antes de cenar recibió la contestación:

_Allí estaremos._

Una vez sentado a la mesa en frente de su hijo mientras sendos cenaban Salazar dijo:

- Ophiuchus, esta noche antes de dormir realizaras tu maleta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mañana a primera hora partiremos hacia Northampton.

- Pero si hay una semana de camino – replico el niño

- Harás lo que te digo – dijo en tono autoritario.

Ophiucus agacho la cabeza y siguió comiendo.

- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer en Northampton? padre

- Vamos a reunirnos con un amigo mío y con sus hijos, después mi amigo y yo llevaremos a cabo un proyecto que si resulta fructífero será la cosa jamás realizada que beneficiara a toda la comunidad mágica.

- Entonces no vamos a volver – dijo con tristeza.

- No hijo, no volveremos.


	3. Las Ravenclaw

Las Ravenclaw

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, el sol se escondía por detrás del rocoso paso entre dos colinas dando lugar a un espectáculo multicolor al reflejarse los rayos sobre las piedras, una mujer contemplaba fascinada la gran cantidad de colores que salían de aquel paso.

- Como me gustaría saber porque pasa esto.

Antes de que terminara de anochecer se giró hacia una niña que jugaba en la orilla del río.

- Helena, volvamos a la posada.

- ¿Vamos a volver a casa mama?

Hacia una semana que se habían marchado de allí por motivos que no le iba a revelar a su hija, no siendo esta tan joven.

- No, no volveremos.

Una vez en la posada fueron a la habitación que tenían alquilada y tomaron la cena que habían solicitado. En cuanto Helena se durmió, su madre se puso a anotar en un pergamino lo que había visto aquella tarde en el paso rocoso, apenas termino de escribirlo cuando oyó un suave golpeteo en la ventana, se trataba de una lechuza a la que dejo pasar entregándole esta una carta.

Dejo la carta sobre la mesa y tomo la lechuza para dejarla reposar sobre una barra poniéndole a su alcance algo de agua y comida. Tomo la carta y leyó su contenido.

_Querida Rowena:_

_Lamento escribirte tan entrada la noche pero es el único momento en que puedo hacerlo. Las cosas aquí van de mal en peor, no puedo aguantar más, necesito de tu ayuda y tu sabio consejo._

_Helga Hufflepuff._

Rowena se quedo pensativa, tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudar a su amiga antes de que las cosas fueran a más, volvió a leer la carta.

- No, las cosas ya han ido a más – se dijo en un susurro.

Se levanto, tomo un caldero y comenzó a preparar una poción para dormir, cosa que le llevo un par de horas, posteriormente la embotelló y la dejo reposar mientras le escribía una carta de contestación a su amiga. Carta que enviaría junto con la poción más tarde, a una hora en la que se asegurara que su amiga la recibiría. Apago la vela y se fue a acostar.

Al día siguiente volvió con su hija al paso de las colinas pues quería buscar algo que la ayudara a desvelar el misterio de las rocas.

- Helena, ahora por un rato no jugaras.

- ¿Por que? Yo quiero jugar.

- Esta bien, juega

- ¡Bien!

- Pero antes tendrás que resolver una adivinanza: ¿cuál es el animal que camina sobre cuatro patas al amanecer, sobre dos durante el día y sobre tres en el ocaso?

- Eso es muy difícil – se quejo la pequeña

- No lo es si lo piensas detenidamente.

La niña se sentó a pensar sobre la adivinanza que le había puesto la madre, mientras esta se acercaba al paso a observar más de cerca las rocas, estas no tenían nada extraño pensaba, eran rocas simples rocas, como las que hay en cualquier parte del mundo, es decir, no tenían magia en ellas no había rastro de que esta hubiera sido empleada en ellas, por lo tanto debía ser cosa del material con el que estaban formadas, pero si era cosa de sus componentes como es que ahora no emanaban los colores.

- ¡Mama!

Su hija se le acercaba corriendo

- Ya tengo la respuesta: es el hombre.

- Correcto, ve a jugar

Pasaron varis horas allí, justamente hasta el ocaso volviendo a ocurrir el fenómeno de los colores

- Eureka – dijo Rowena contenta.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Ves esos colores que salen de las rocas

- Si es precioso. Pero ¿de donde salen?

- Creo que de la combinación del sol con el material de la roca al impactar los rayos de este sobre ella.

Cuando llegaron a la posada, cenaron y mientras helena se acostaba su madre tomaba la lechuza ya recuperada y mandaba la carta junto con la poción a su amiga, esperando y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien.


	4. Hufflepuff

Hufflepuff

Era medio día, había terminado de hacer las labores de casa y estaba preparando la comida, su esposo no tardaría en llegar y esperaba que lo hiciera de buen humor. Se sentía muy fatigada y débil. Desde que sus padres la obligaron a casarse con un primo lejano con el que casualmente compartía apellido no había sido realmente feliz.

En ese momento llego él como de costumbre se sentó a la mesa exigiendo su comida sin mirarla ni mucho menos saludarla.

- Esto esta asqueroso – gruño - ¿tan inútil eres que ni siquiera sabes hacer algo decente para comer?

Acto seguido cogió el plato y lo estampo derramando toda la comida por el suelo, después la cogió del pelo tiró contra el suelo y le dijo:

- ¡límpialo!, y más te vale que la cena sea más presentable.

Se marcho a seguir trabajando dejándola en el suelo.

Por la noche después de cenar, ella esperó a que el estuviese dormido para escribir una carta que llevaba días deseando escribir.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió más o menos en el mismo clima. En cuanto se fue a trabajar ella se hecho a llorar diciéndose:

- Tengo que salir como sea de esto, ya no aguanto más, no se como permití que me insultara o me humillara y menos aún ponerme la mano encima ¡maldito squib!

Esa misma noche llego la respuesta a la carta que envió la noche anterior

_Querida Helga:_

_La verdad es que me preocupa mucho tu situación, tienes que escapar cuanto antes de las manos de ese animal, junto a esta carta te adjunto un poción narcótica, tu sabes bien que hacer con ella._

_Ahora mismo me encuentro con Helena lejos de lo que hasta hace una semana consideraba mi hogar, ya te contare cuando nos veamos, por cierto estamos en una posada en Hereford, reúnete con nosotras es la única solución a tu problema que se me ocurre por ahora, además tengo en mente algo fantástico de lo que quiero hacerte participe._

_Rowena Ravenclaw._

_Pd: por tu seguridad, mejor que esta carta no caiga en malas manos._

Una vez leída la carta y memorizando el lugar el que tenía que acudir, le prendió fuego con la varita, dejo la poción oculta en un lugar seguir y se acostó pensando que al día siguiente todo se solucionaría

A la mañana siguiente, preparo el desayuno y convenció, no sin mucho esfuerzo a u esposo para que desayunara, puesto que necesitaba energías para trabajar; si que el se diera cuenta le puso con el zumo del desayuno la poción para dormir de modo que solo tendría que esperar a que esta hiciera efecto. No tardo mucho en dormirse.

Helga recogió sus pertenencias en una pequeña maleta, cogió uno de los caballos y se alejo cabalgando en dirección a Hereford, feliz de haberse librado por fin de él.

Lo que no sabía es que uno de los vecinos más discretos la había visto huir, y que más tarde cuando su esposo pusiera el grito en el aire revolviendo todo en pueblo al percatarse de su abandono, este le comunicaría lo que había visto.


	5. Godric y Salazar

Hacia dos días que habían tomado sus pertenencias y cogido el carro y los caballos, quedaba poco para que anocheciera y Godric buscaba el lugar más idóneo para pasar la noche. Lancerot se encontraba con el mirando hacia la senda.

- ¿Me dejas llevar las riendas padre?

- No Lancerot, todavía eres muy joven

- Pero ¿algún día las llevaré?

- Por supuesto.

Al poco rato llegaron a un río donde pararon a pasar la noche, Godric encendió la fogata y preparo los alimentos que había adquirido en la última aldea por la que habían pasado.

- Papá, ¿por qué la luna se hace pequeñita? – dijo Gabriel.

- No lo se hijo, supongo que será por la forma en que gira alrededor del centro del universo.

- Pero ¿cuál es el centro del universo?

- Deja de preguntar tonterías, esta claro que el centro del universo es la tierra. – dijo Lancerot haciendo que su hermano pequeño agachara la cabeza

- ¡Lancerot!, no vuelvas a hablarle así a tu hermano.

Por fin los tres se durmieron, aunque Godric antes de hacerlo puso encantamientos protectores alrededor del campamento.

Mientras tanto a Northampton llegaban dos personas pidiendo hospedarse en la posada junto al bosque. Les dieron una habitación con dos camas y Salazar pago su estancia allí por un par de días.

Una vez estuvieron en su habitación Ophiuchus miró a su padre

- Padre, ¿tu amigo tardara mucho en llegar?

- No lo creo, le debe quedar poco camino, lo más probable e que lleguen mañana –dijo seriamente – ahora a dormir.

Al día siguiente la familia Gryffindor reemprendió el camino hacia Northampton, internándose por los bosques, a primera hora de la tarde llegaron a la posada que le había mencionado Salazar en su carta. Godric se apeó y bajo a Gabriel del carro, mientras Lancerot salto aterrizando sobre la gravilla de la senda.

Los tres entraron en la posada recorriéndola con la mirada.

- ¡Godric!

El mencionado se giro para ver quien lo llamaba, se alegro de ver por fin a su mejor amigo Salazar Slytherin, fue hacia sonde este de hallaba seguido de sus dos hijos.

- Hola Salazar, que tal viejo amigo.

- Yo bien ¿y tu?

- Perfectamente – dijo con una sonrisa- te presento a mi hijo Ophiuchus –señalando a un niño de aspecto frío y orgulloso – saluda hijo.

- Buenas tardes señor Gryffindor, es un placer conocerlo al fin, mi padre me ha hablado muy bien de usted.

- El placer es mío jovencito – dijo Godric sorprendido.

Lancerot miraba a Ophiuchus como si fuera un bicho raro, mientras Gabriel se quedo con la boca abierta.

- Bueno pues estos son mis hijos, Lancerot y Gabriel. Lancerot tiene 5 años y Gabriel 3.

- Hola – dijo timidamente Gabriel.

- Ophiuchus, porque no vais a la habitación a jugar.

- Si padre – se dirigió a la escalera – Lancerot, Gabriel seguidme.

Una vez los niños hubieron subido, los dos amigos pidieron la bebida y se pusieron a hablar.

- Bueno Godric, ¿cómo lo llevas?

- Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho

- Que te hagas el duro delante de tus hijos esta bien, pero soy tu amigo y a mi no me engañas.

- Vale, lo estoy pasando mal, no podré olvidarla y si no hubiera llegado tarde esa noche...

- No te culpes, la gente muere todos los días, además estaba enferma hubiera murto de todas formas, no debes torturarte amigo.

- Gracias Salazar, pero aun así estoy preocupado

- ¿Por?

- Gabriel, en las últimas semanas se ha vuelto muy reservado

- Se le pasara, o quizás sea cosa de su carácter, no te preocupes a mi me ha parecido que estaba bien.

Godric miro directamente a los ojos a su amigo y a los pocos minutos ambos se pusieron a reír. Salazar tardo más en dejar de reír.

- Bueno hablamos de nuestro proyecto.

- Veras Godric, había pensado que habláramos esto cuando no halla nadie que pueda escucharnos.

- Tienes razón – dijo pensando en la cantidad de muggles que había en la posada.

- En cuanto encontramos un medio de transporte nos iremos

- Por ello no hay problema, he venido con mi carro.

- Bueno problema resuelto, mañana partiremos.

- De acuerdo, alquilare una habitación para pasar la noche y luego subimos a ver que hacen los niños

- Te espero al pie de la escalera.

Los niños no hablaron prácticamente de nada, se dedicaron a jugar al ajedrez que Ophiuchus sacó de su maleta. La verdad es que la mayor parte de las partidas las jugaron Lancerot y Ophiuchus, siempre perdía Lancerot.

- ¿Puedo jugar yo? – pregunto Gabriel.

- Pues claro – respondió Ophiuchus tratando de ser amable, pues si su padre se enteraba que no había sido amable con los hijos de su amigo tendría una buena bronca.

De este modo se pusieron a jugar una partida que el pequeño Slytherin creía tener ganada, pues si había conseguido ganar a Lancerot, un niño de 3 años no sería un problema, pero se equivocaba, la partida duro un buen rato, la verdad es que Gabriel pese a ser muy pequeño era muy bueno.

- Jaque mate.

Ophiucus se quedo mirando el tablero sorprendido después se puso en pie y alzo el brazo tendiéndole la mano a Gabriel.

- Te felicito Gabriel, eres realmente bueno nunca nadie había conseguido derrotarme.

- Gra-gracias – respondió el pequeño aceptando la mano de Ophiuchus. Lancerot estaba estupefacto ¿su hermano sabía jugar al ajedrez?

En ese momento entraron los adultos y al ver la escena dijeron al unísono:

- ¿Qué hacéis?

- Nada padre, solo jugábamos al ajedrez – luego se volvió hacia Godric y le dijo – lo felicito señor Gryffindor, su hijo es muy inteligente, nunca nadie me había ganado al ajedrez y eso que llevo jugando desde los 2 años.

- ¿En serio hiciste eso Lancerot?

- No, fue Gaby.

Godric se quedo mirando a su hijo menor.

- ¿Desde cuando juegas al ajedrez? –le pregunto sorprendo.

- Jugaba con mamá – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

A la mañana siguiente cargaron sus cosas en el carro, los dos adultos iban delante y los nuños detrás. Ophiuchus trataba de recrear la partida del día anterior para averiguar como había podido derrotarlo Gabriel. Lancerot miraba como los adultos guiaban a los caballos pues deseaba aprender a hacerlo y Gabriel se encontraba tumbado observando los trozos de precioso azul que se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles. Al rato Ophiuchus se canso de darle vueltas al tablero y decidió tragarse su orgullo y preguntar.

- Gabriel

- Dime

- ¿Cómo hiciste ayer para ganarme?

- Mi mamá me enseño que en el ajedrez tienes que planear con cuidado tus tres próximos movimientos y a la vez predecir los que va a hacerte tu contrincante.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras ninguno volvió a hablar. Transcurrieron dos días viajando en el carro parando únicamente para comer y turnándose los adultos durante las noches, pues no encontraron el lugar idóneo para acampar hasta que llegaron a un claro en medio de un bosque cuando estaba a punto de anochecer, ocultaron el carro y establecieron el campamento, como ya eran dos adultos decidieron prescindir de poner medidas de seguridad y hacer guardias. Una vez cenaron y los niños estuvieron dormidos, Godric y Salazar se dispusieron a planificar como llevar a cabo su idea cuando oyeron gritos procedentes del bosque y vieron que una muy asustada niña corría hacia ellos, aunque realmente pararía no tener lugar de destino.


	6. Helga y Rowena

Cabalgaba por los bosques sin desenfreno, pues hasta su lugar de destino había día y medio de camino. Al caer la tarde llegó a un río, se apeo para comerse un par de piezas de fruta y bebió un poco de agua en el río; el caballo tambien bebió agua del arrollo. Se permitió demorarse un par de horas para que su caballo descansara.

En cuanto calló la noche prendió una luz en su varita para alumbrarse el camino durante la noche y cruzó el río al paso, después siguió avanzando poco a poco internándose por la espesura del bosque para terminar saliendo a una nueva senda la cual siguió, pasadas unas horas amaneció, por lo que procedió a apagar la varita y a guardarla pasando después a avanzar con el caballo al trote.

A kilómetros de allí en Herford, Rowena se encontraba mirando el amanecer pensativa.

- Mamá – dijo Helena que ya se había despertado - ¿En que piensas?

- No tiene importancia

Realmente pensaba en que habría sido de su amiga Helga, y en si habría podido o no huir de las manos de ese hijo de mala bludger.

Horas después, uno de los recepcionistas de la posada toco a la puerta.

- Disculpe, señora Ravenclaw, abajo hay una dama que pregunta por usted.

- Ahora bajo

Emprendió la bajada de las escaleras y se dirigió a la recepción de la posada, al ver a su amiga sonrió y corrió a abrazarla.

- Helga, ¿qué gusto verte?

- El gusto es mío Rowena.

- Pareces cansada – dijo preocupada – ven vamos a la habitación – se giró hacia el mostrador de recepción y le dijo al muchacho que la había avisado de la presencia de Helga - ¿podría colocar otra cama en la habitación para mi prima?, eh y tráiganos algo de comer.

- Como desee – respondió el mozo.

Una vez estuvieron arriba le pregunto.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho que era tu prima?

- Para no levantar sospechas.

- Buena idea, a mi no se me habría ocurrido – dijo con una triste sonrisa - ¿cómo esta Helena?

- Bien, tratando de resolver un acertijo que le he puesto.

Entraron en la habitación y tanto Helga como Helena se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra.

- Hola Helena, ¡cuánto has crecido! – le dijo con una sonrisa – la última vez que te vi eras así de pequeña – añadió acercando las palmas de sus manos como si indicara el tamaño de una criatura.

- Hola, tu ... No te recuerdo.

- Ella es Helga.

- Encantada de verte – dijo cambiando su mirada de desconcierto a curiosidad - ¿te vas a quedar? – pregunto esperanzada.

- Caro que se quedara – le respondió Rowena a su hija.

Pasaron el día en la habitación charlando, hasta que se hizo de noche y Rowena mando a dormir a su hija, en cuanto esta de durmió Helga se acercó a su amiga y le pregunto en un susurro.

- ¿Y tu esposo?

Antes de contestar, Rowena miro a su hija para comprobar que estaba realmente dormida.

- Lo encontré con otra – dijo simplemente.

- Lo lamento amiga.

- Será mejor que durmamos, es tarde.

De modo que las tres pasaron la noche en la posada; Rowena se levantó al amanecer, bajo las escaleras y vio a alguien que seguramente atacaría a su amiga nada más la viera. Subió de nuevo las escaleras y regresó a la habitación. Antes de entrar respiro hondo para calmarse, pues no quería alarmar en exceso a Helga, al entrar esta ya estaba despierta.

- Tenemos que marcharnos cuanto antes de aquí – dijo con la voz lo más calmada posible.

- ¿Por qué?¿ha pasado algo?

- Sí, bueno... – se detuvo pensativa ¿se lo contaba o no se lo contaba?

- ¿Qué ocurre Rowena?

- No importa ahora – contesto rezando por que ocultarle a su amiga lo que ocurría fuese la mejor decisión – despierta a Helena mientras yo busco la manera de salir de aquí.

Helga despertó a Helena, no sin mucho esfuerzo, esta al despertar la miró frunciendo el ceño y con una mirada inquisidora.

- Tranquila, tu madre me ha mandado despertarte

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió la niña

- No lo se – respondió sinceramente.

En ese momento Rowena abrió la ventana y miro hacia abajo, ahí había un pajar.

- Bien chicas, lo que debemos hacer es saltar por la ventana – ambas la miraron alarmadas – tranquilas bajo hay un almiar.

De ese modo consiguieron marcharse de la posada, cabalgado las tres por el bosque. Helga estaba desconcertada por la repentina ansia de marcharse de su amiga, Helena en el mismo caballo que su madre penaba a donde irían esta vez y Rowena se escontraba preocupada por su amiga, pues si ese indeseable la había localizado alguna vez, no tardaría en volver ha hacerlo y a su vez deseaba que nos las volviera a encontrar.

- Mamá ¿ha donde lleva este camino? – preguntó después de tres horas avanzando por los bosques.

- Creo que a Stafford, esta a 24h de camino desde la posada.

Por la tarde, Rowena bajo de su montura para caminar junto al caballo dejando a su hija sobre el animal con el fin de que fuera más cómoda.

Al caer la noche una figura las abordo, dejo inconsciente a Rowena y comenzó a golpear a Helga, esta gritaba. Helena asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, entonces fue a parar a un claro donde vio a dos hombres hablando en torno a una fogata de modo que corrió hacia ellos para pedirles ayuda.


	7. Encuentro

Godric y Salazar observaron a la niña que iba hacia ellos, cuando faltaban apenas unos metros esta cayó al suelo, Godric y Salazar se miraron un instante y acto seguido se levantaron caminando hacía la niña; en cuanto llegaron a su altura, Godric se agacho para ayudarla a levantarse mientras Salazar observaba el lugar por el que la niña había entrado al claro pues se seguían oyendo gritos procedentes del bosque. La niña estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña? – preguntó Godric.

- Mi mamá, mi mamá – respondió nerviosa

- Niña, ¿tu mamá esta en el bosque? – Pregunto fríamente Salazar.

Ella asintió echándose a llorar con más fuerza. Godric la cogió al brezo y se la pasó a Salazar.

- Cuídala mientras averiguo que pasa

- Como quieras – dijo con una mueca de desgana

Salazar volvió hacia la hoguera, en cambio Godric se internó en el bosque.

Mientras, en el bosque Rowena comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia pero veía borroso a causa del golpe, lo único de lo que podía percatarse era de que su amiga estaba sufriendo ya que solo oía sus gritos.

En ese momento, el hombre que los había atacado, que era como no el mismo hombre con el que su amiga había sido casada contra su voluntad, tomó a Helga del cuello tratando de que no gritara más.

A los pocos segundos Rowena vio como alguien a quien no alcanzó a verle el rostro, se abalanzaba sobre el agresor separándolo de su amiga.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a pelar entre ellos mientras que Rowena se acercaba a su amiga que yacía débil en el suelo.

- Helga, aguanta por favor – dijo en un susurro.

- Rowena... – fue lo único que pudo articular antes de desmayarse.

Rowena se giro a ver a los hombres cuando uno de estos cayó al suelo aturdido; el hombre que lo había derribado se acercó a ellas, tomó a Helga en brazos y miró a Rowena.

- ¿Puedes caminar?

- ¿Y mi hija?

- En el claro que hay ahí atrás – respondió - ¿puedes caminar?

- Si – respondió con aplomo aunque realmente tenia miedo, pues no se fiaba de aquel extraño – quiero ir con ella.

- Sígueme.

En cuanto Salazar vio regresar a su amigo esbozó una sonrisa. La niña también miro hacia el bosque, entonces salió corriendo.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo contenta al ver que su madre estaba bien.

- Helena Cariño – dijo esta – regresa junto al fuego.

- Si, pero a tu lado – dijo cogiéndola de la mano

Cuando llegaron junto a la hoguera, Godric dejó a Helga suavemente en el suelo junto al fuego, se quitó la capa y la abrigó con ella.

- Bueno, ¿alguien me puede contar lo ocurrido? – preguntó Salazar.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – inquirió Rowena.

- Si, esta bien, solamente necesita descansar – Respondió Godric.

- Por cierto, ¿a quien le debemos agradecer? – pregunto mirando al hombre que las había salvado.

El se quedo mirándola con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba ¿agradecer que?; entonces Salazar que si se percato de lo que quería decir Rowena respondió por Godric.

- Él es mi amigo Godric Gryffindor y yo soy Salazar Slytherin.

Rowena se quedo mirándolos sorprendida.

- Había oído hablar de vosotros, yo soy Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Encantado de conocerla – dijo Salazar - y ella ¿quién es?

- Helga Hufflepuff.

Tanto Godric como Salazar se miraron sorprendidos por conocer por fin a aquellas mujeres tan famosas cada una por sus proezas, el sentimiento de Rowena era el mismo. Godric miro a Helga con una expresión seria en el rostro y pregunto:

- ¿y el hombre que las atacó?¿le conocéis?

- el esposo de mi amiga, hace unos días le ayudé a huir de su casa pues no aguantaba más las humillaciones y los golpes, pero no contaba con que nos encontrara.

En ese momento Godric cambio su semblante de serio a una expresión de ira y rabia; Rowena se sorprendió de la reacción de este, Salazar en cambio lo miró directamente a los ojos y a los pocos segundos dijo.

- Ni se te ocurra, eso te traerá problemas, lo mejor es cambiar el campamento de lugar, esta misma noche.

- ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso? – inquirió Rowena mirándolos a los dos.

- Te ha dicho que no me leas la mente – le dijo Godric a su amigo – por cierto ¿cómo has hecho para burlar mis defensas?

- Amigo mío, cuando pierdes el control de tus emociones, resulta muy sencillo penetrar en tu mente.

- Ya entiendo –dijo Rowena - de modo que ambos utilizáis la oclumancia, y por lo que veo uno de vosotros tambien la legeremancia.

- En realidad los dos la utilizamos – comento Salazar mirándola admirado – las noticias que salen sobre usted en el periódico no le hacen justicia a su inteligencia señora Ravenclaw.

- Llamadme Rowena por favor. Ahora ¿qué hacemos?

- Seguir con la propuesta de Salazar – dijo Godric tranquilamente – traslademos el campamento, voy a por el carro.

- Mi mamá tenía caballos – dijo Helena hablando por primera vez. Esto los sorprendió, pues estaban tan absortos con su conversación que no se habían percatado de que la niña estaba pendiente de lo que decían los adultos.

- Cuando llegue a donde estaba tu madre no había ni rastro de que hubiesen allí caballos, lo más probable es que con el alboroto volvieran a su establo – le dijo Godric mirándola a los ojos.

En cuanto hubieron recogido el campamento y Godric regresó con el carro, puesieron todas sus pertenencias en este y entre Godric y Salazar subieron a los niños y a Helga; Rowena subió por su propio pie rechazando la ayuda de los dos hombres; de esta forma se pusieron en marcha.

Salazar guiaba a los caballos y Rowena iluminaba el camino, mientras que Godric se quedo en la parte trasera del carro cuidando de los niños y de Helga, al mismo tiempo que borraba las huellas que iban dejando mediante magia. La pequeña Helena se durmió junto al resto de los niños.

Pasaron las horas y Helga abrió levemente los ojos, estaba desorientada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y por lo que pudo entender se hallaba a bordo de un carruaje. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y notó sobre que ella había una capa tapándola, se incorporó y vio a un hombre observándola ¿con preocupación?

- Hola, ¿cómo estas? –pregunto amablemente.

- Dolorida – respondió débilmente mirándolo fijamente - ¿quién eres?

En el mismo momento que iba a responder, el carro se detuvo.

- Bueno – dijo Salazar – ¿qué camino tomamos?

- ¿Cuáles son las opciones Salazar? – Respondió Godric con otra pregunta.

- O vamos a York, o vamos a Halifax.

- Tanto un sitio como el otro están bastante bien – dijo Rowena.

- Me da igual a donde os dirijáis, yo tengo hambre.

- Helga – dijo pasando a la parte trasera del carro y abrazándose a su amiga - ¿cómo estas?

- Como si me hubiera caído por un barranco.

- Pues por ahora será mejor encontrar algo para comer –dijo Godric – los niños lo necesitaran cuando despierten.

- Bien – respondió Salazar – yo me encargo de la comida, ¿te encargas tu de despertarlos Godric? – le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara – ya sabes que yo emplearía un aguamenti.


	8. Los cuatro

Salazar se internó en el bosque buscando algo que pudiera servir para comer, el bosque poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta llegar a un pastizal en el que a lo lejos se veía una granja.

Godric comenzó a despertar a los niños, primero a Lancerot al que le dijo que despertase a su hermano; después procedió a despertar a Ophiuchus, el hijo de su amigo; y en cuanto se giro a despertar a Helena, ella ya estaba despierta, pues Rowena la había despertado.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Gabriel.

- Tuvimos que movernos durante la noche

- ¿Por qué papá? Y por cierto, ¿quiénes son estas señoritas? – Pregunto Lancerot.

- Bueno, ellas son Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y la pequeña...

- Mi nombre es Helena Ravenclaw – dijo con un tono orgulloso en la voz.

- ¿Dónde esta mi padre, señor Gryffindor?

- Ha ido a buscar algo de comer, Ophiuchus.

Entonces los niños se pusieron hablar entre ellos.

- Hola Helena – dijo Lancerot cogiéndole una mano y besándosela – es un placer conocerte – añadió – mi nombre es Lancerot Gryffindor, y este – señalando a su hermano – es Gabriel, mi hermano.

- Yo soy Ophiuchus Slytherin – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Me agrada conocerlos – dijo con una sonrisa.

Los adultos observaban con diversión a los niños. El sol ya había terminado de salir. Godric observaba a las dos amigas, parecían felices de haber escapado del tormento de la noche anterior, aunque Helga tenía una expresión de tristeza y desconfianza en su mirada.

- Rowena me ha contado lo que ocurrió anoche, se lo agradezco, creí que no lo contaba

- No hay porque.

- Entonces ¿esos dos muchachos de ahí son hijos tuyos? – pregunto Helga tratando de entablar una conversación con aquel hombre, pues que tuviese miedo a que le volvieran a hacer daño, no era motivo para no ser amable.

- Si, Lancerot de 5 años y Gabriel de 3 – contestó – y yo soy Godric Gryffindor.

- ¿Y el otro muchacho?

- Es mi hijo – dijo Salazar que había regresado con unos cuantos huevos – mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin.

- Encantada de conoceros, yo soy Helga Hufflepuff.

- Ya lo sabemos – dijo Salazar en tono un tanto frío – tu amiga te presento anoche.

- ¿De donde has sacado los huevos Salazar? – Pregunto Godric cambiando de tema, pues temía que se produjese un enfrentamiento.

- Los tome prestados de un Gallinero.

Después de desayunar, mientas los niños jugaban, los adultos hablaban entre ellos.

- Ha sido una suerte que nos encontráramos con vosotros – comento Helga.

- Bueno, es que nos dirigíamos al norte para cumplir nuestro sueño. ¿No Godric?

- Así es Salazar, así es.

- ¿Y en que consiste vuestro sueño? – pregunto Rowena con curiosidad.

- ¿Se lo contamos Godric?

- Por mi si.

- Vereis, como ya sabemos, resulta difícil para un mago novato aprender a manejar los poderes y progresar en el conocimiento de la magia – comenzó Salazar.

- Por lo que habíamos pensado enseñar nosotros a los jóvenes magos a manejar sus poderes – continuó Godric.

- Por ello creímos conveniente abrir nuestra propia escuela de magia – siguió Salazar

- Ahora viajamos al norte en busca del emplazamiento más adecuado – concluyo Godric.

- Es una idea fantástica – dijo Helga entusiasmada – nosotras pensábamos en crear algo parecido.

- Pero tenemos la limitación de que la cantidad de magos a los que podemos instruir, es menor que la que hay – comento Rowena

- Nosotros tenemos el mismo problema – dijo Salazar

- Si pudiésemos dar con una solución – reflexionaba Godric.

- La hay – dijo Helga después de un rato.

- ¿Cual? – preguntaron los otros tres.

- Se que es descabellado, pero podríamos enseñar a más magos si los cuatro nos unimos, total tenemos el mismo sueño.

- No es tan descabellado – dijo Rowena – incluso sería posible enseñar a todos los jóvenes del país.

- Es muy buena idea – dijo Godric sonriendo

- Si, lo es – dijo Salazar en tono neutro.

Una vez tomaron la resolución de unirse, había que decidir que dirección tomar, si York o Halifax.

- Yo voto por Halifax – dijo Helga

- Yo por York – dijo Salazar

- Halifax – voto Rowena

- Yo voto por York – dijo Godric – y esto supone un empate.

- ¿Cómo lo deshacemos? – inquirió Rowena

- Juguémoslo al ajedrez – propuso Salazar

- Creo que será mejor pedir la opinión de nuestros hijos – dijo Godric

- Si – afirmo Rowena – eso será lo mejor, preguntémosles

- ¡Niños venid! – grito Salazar para hacerse oír.

En cuanto estos llegaron, se sentaron en el carruaje y observaron con curiosidad a sus respectivos padres.

- ¿Qué ocurre padre? – pregunto Ophiuchus - ¿para qué nos mando llamar?

- Tienen que decirnos a donde prefieren ir, a York o a Halifax – explico un inexpresivo Salazar – bueno, comienza la votación.

- Yo voto por York padre

- Yo me abstengo de votar – dijo Lancerot – me es indiferente a donde vayamos.

- Yo quiero ir a Halifax – manifestó Helena

El pequeño de los Gryffindor se quedo callado pues se sentía un poco intimidado en esos momentos.

- Y tu Gabriel, ¿a dónde prefieres ir? – pregunto Helga con dulzura al ver al muchacho tan cohibido.

- No conozco ninguno de los lugares – dijo con la cabeza entre los hombros – pero creo que votare por Halifax.

- Entonces decidido, nos vamos en dirección a Halifax

No tardaron mucho en ponerse en marcha tomando el camino de la izquierda el cual los llevaría a Halifax.


	9. Descubrimiento feliz pero amargo

Conforme avanzaban hacia Halifax, las ramas de los árboles que daban al camino eran cada vez más, haciendo que este entrara en penumbra, el camino era largo, de aproximadamente una semana. Parabas a las horas de las principales comidas del día, aunque Helga apenas comía pues tenía náuseas, y por la noche establecían turnos de 4 horas que medían con un reloj de arena que había traído Rowena; la razón por la que se turnaban era para poder avanzar durante la noche, mientras uno dirigía los caballos, el otro iluminaba el camino, de esta forma todos podían dormir aunque fuera por unas horas; y por la mañana dormían un poco los que habían hecho el último turno de la noche.

Aquella noche se encontraban Godric y Helga en su segundo turno, él dirigía los caballos y ella iluminaba el camino, iban por mitad del turno cuando Helga decidió entablar conversación con Godric, pues no había podido dormir bien.

- Que noche más agradable

- Si – corroboro Godric – es muy tranquila

- Lo raro es que todavía no haya llovido, en esta época del año suela llover

- Pues entonces no tardara en hacerlo

- ¿Siempre eres así de callado?

- Disculpa si soy descortés – dijo Godric – pero últimamente no tengo ánimos de hablar

- ¿Y eso?

Él la miro fijamente, se la notaba cansada.

- Perdona, no se asunto mío – dijo Helga tratando de disculparse por su indiscreción

- Nunca he sido muy hablador – respondió tranquilamente con amabilidad sin dejar de mirarla – y ahora que hace poco que perdí parte de lo que más quiero, me ha vuelto más reservado.

Helga desvió la mirada al frente mirando el camino, Godric se dio cuenta de que a Helga le temblaba algo la mano a causa del cansancio.

- ¿Prefieres tomar tu las riendas? – lo pregunto – es menos cansado que estar todo el reto con el brazo en alto.

- No, estoy bien – respondió Helga – Gracias de todas formas.

- Como quieras – dijo Godric encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a prestarle atención al camino.

Al día siguiente por la tarde se sentaron los cuatro en círculo para conversar mientras sus hijos jugaban.

- Bueno, pienso que en algún momento podríamos quedarnos unos días en alguno de los lugares por los que pasemos – dijo Salazar.

- Lo que es más preocupante es la comida y la ropa – dijo Rowena – tendremos que hacer un presupuesto

- ¿Para qué comprar comida? – pregunto Godric – la podemos obtener del ambiente – añadió.

- Quizá tu si – dijo Rowena siguiéndole el juego – pero no lo suficiente como para que nos alimentemos ocho personas.

- Tienes razón – dijo Godric.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema , ¿de cuanto disponemos? – dio Helga tratando de retomar el tema inicial.

Mientras hablaban sus hijos se habían alejado del carro encontrándose ahora en una cueva. Se adentraron en ella para explorarla. En lo más profundo de la caverna, había un esqueleto colgado de la pared mediante grilletes.

- Bonito sitio para dejar un montón de huesos – dijo Ophiuchus con una mueca de desdén

- ¿quién lo pondría ahí? – pregunto Helena

- A mi eso me da igual – dijo Lancerot alargando el brazo para tocarlo

- Yo no lo tocaría hermano, puede ser peligroso

- ¿Peligroso tocar un esqueleto? – pregunto Lancerot en tono de burla – ¿desde cuando es peligroso tocar un grupo de huesos?

- Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí – dijo Helena.

En ese momento oyeron un ruido procedente de una grieta que estaba a su derecha

- Larguémonos – dijo Ophiuchus asustado.

Salieron corriendo y no pararon hasta llegar al riachuelo.

- ¿Por qué te parecía peligroso el esqueleto? – pregunto Lancerot a su hermano. Los otros niños los miraban.

- No sabría decirte, ha sido instintivo, una sensación rara, como si ese esqueleto tuviera en si algo de magia, una magia extraña.

- Yo lo he notado en toda la cueva

- Volvamos al carro – dijo Ophiuchus – y ni una palabra de esto a nuestros padres

- ¡Prometido! – dijeron los otros tres

Prosiguieron su viaje hacía Halifax sin ningún problema, cuando llegaron era de noche por lo que decidieron pasarla en la posada de la ciudad. Helga seguía sin dormir bien.

A la mañana siguiente todos tenían leche para desayunar; Helga, apenas la probo comenzó a vomitar, intentó volver a beber leche y le ocurrió lo mismo. Los niños ni se enteraron pues estaban entretenidos visitando los alrededores, aunque sabían que no debían alejarse; Salazar y Rowena la miraban pensando que estaba enferma; Godric, en cambio, decidió hacer una prueba, tomo una manzana y se la ofreció.

- Comete esto y espera un rato – le dijo – si te sienta bien, vuelve a intentar beber leche.

Helga le hizo caso y comenzó a comerse la manzana, los otros dos miraban a Godric con el ceño fruncido, cuando Helga se termino la manzana espero unos minutos y procedió a beberse la leche, esta vez no vomitó. Godric sonrió satisfecho, Salazar seguía desconcertado y Rowena, que ya había entendido lo que pretendía Godric al decirle a su amiga que se comiera primero la manzana lo miro sorprendida.

Los cuatro decidieron organizarse para la partida, pues si tenían que quedarse en algún sitio, preferían hacerlo en un pueblo que no en una ciudad. Salazar se encargaba de preparar el carro, Godric de buscar a los niños y las chicas de compras los víveres y la ropa de abrigo.

Aquella mañana era día de mercado, por lo que Rowena y Helga aprovecharon para encontrar las cosas a precio más económico.

- No entiendo porque me ha dicho que me comiera primero la manzana – le comento a su amiga – pero he de admitir que ha surtido efecto.

- Helga – dijo Rowena escogiendo bien las palabras - ¿Cuánto hace que tuviste el último periodo?

- Hace un mes que tendría que haberme venido – respondió – supongo que será por los nervios y la escasez de comida ¿por?

- Veras, creo que con tu cansancio y el hecho de que vomitases el desayuno, Godric al darte algo sólido para que te lo comieras primero ha querido comprobar lo que yo pienso ahora.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que es posible que estés embarazada –dijo Rowena estudiando atentamente el rostro de su amiga.

Helga se mantuvo callada pensando en lo que le acababa de decir su amiga, cuando volvieron al carro Salazar lo tenía todo listo y godric regresaba con los niños.

- He preguntado – dijo Godric – al parecer el mejor camino para nosotros es yendo hacía el noroeste por el paso de montaña hasta llegar al pueblo más proximo a la frontera con escocia.

- Bien, pues vayamos por ese camino, a menos que alguien tenga una idea mejor – dijo Salazar.

- Pongámonos en marcha – dijo Rowena.

Los cuatro partieron a su siguiente destino sin saber lo que les depararía. Helga se puso a llorar pues por un lado le alegraba saber que iba a tener hijos, pero por el otro no le gustaba el modo en que los iba a tener.

Salazar ni se entero de que estaba llorando, Godric se lo imaginaba aunque prefirió no decir nada, solo se acerco a ella al igual que Rowena quien la consolaba; los niños la miraban sin entender nada.


	10. Incidentes

Siguieron su camino avanzando sin cesar durante dos días en los que se seguían turnando por parejas para adelantar trayecto. Rowena no quería que su amiga estuviese despierta por las noches, en cambio Helga decía que ella trabajaría como todos; a Salazar todo esto de daba igual y Godric pensaba que ella ya era mayorcita para decidir sobre si misma.

Aquella noche hicieron turno Salazar y Helga, cuando llevaban casi tres horas de trayecto llegaron a un paso entre montañas por lo que Salazar detuvo el carruaje.

- Bueno, aquí nos quedamos hasta que amanezca – dijo este – mañana decidiremos como atravesarlo.

- Vale

- Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado ¿Te encargas de hacer guardia?

- Si

De modo que se acomodo como pudo y paso el tiempo con la varita encendida, la cual apagó en cuanto llego el alba.

El sol ya estaba en su Zenit cuando Godric despertó, se alarmo de lo tarde que era, vio a Salazar y al resto de compañeros de viaje (los niños incluidos) dormidos, solamente Helga estaba despierta. Se quedo mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Desde cuando estas despierta? – dijo al fin

- Desde anoche – respondió – llagamos a este paso entre montañas, pero era muy estrecho para pasar el carro por él – añadió – y alguien tenía que quedarse haciendo guardia.

- ¿Y Salazar?

- Dijo que estaba muy cansado

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- No lo creí conveniente

- Al menos ¿abras comido algo?

- No, no he comido nada.

Godric busco en uno de los fardos algo de comida; finalmente encontró algunos cereales que habían comprado en Halifax .

- Toma esto mientras despierto al resto – dijo alargándole los cereales – pero la próxima vez come.

- Gracias

Después de comer Salazar que todavía estaba de mal humor por la forma en que había sido despertado (el encantamiento aullador) dijo de mala manera

- Deberíamos atravesar cuanto antes el estrecho ese

- Salazar, es mejor esperar a que se nos ocurra una idea para hacerlo – dijo Godric con calma – además, deberías relajarte

- Tienes razón – dijo el aludido tras reflexionar unos minutos

- Ojala el carro fuera mas estrecho – comento Helga

- Si fuese más estrecho no podríamos viajar en el – dijo amargamente Salazar.

- ¿Por qué no lo transfiguramos?

- Buena idea Rowena – dijo Godric – ¿en qué lo transformamos?

- En un burro – dijo Salazar – así al fin tendrías un hermanito – añadió tratando de hacerse el gracioso.

- Entonces en vez de al carro te transformo a ti – respondió Godric siguiéndole el juego

- Me gustaría ver como lo intentas – lo reto Salazar

- ¡Chicos basta! – grito Rowena.

- Bueno, pues decidido –dijo Helga – lo transformaremos en un burro

- ¿A cual de los tres? – pregunto Gabriel

Los cuatro apuntaron al carro mientras los niños los miraban cuidando de todas las pertenencias que tenían, en poco tiempo el carro quedo transformado en un precioso burro albino. Las pertenencias de los viajeros eran transportadas por el burro y cada caballo llevada dos niños, los adultos iban de pie.. todas las noches se detenían a descansar quedándose uno de guardia, lo que hizo que el viaje fuera más largo, pues ahora avanzaban únicamente la cuarta parte de lo que adelantaban con el carro. Al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de que tardarían mucho en llegar por lo que decidieron racionar la comida; ¿podrían haber utilizado la magia para viajar? Si, pero no lo consideraban prudente.

Un día, después de más de una semana de dificultoso y agotador viaje llegaron a la salida del cañón; era media tarde cuando consiguieron salir al camino ancho, de modo que decidieron cenar y dormir un poco. Aquella noche, Rowena hizo la guardia.

A la mañana siguiente, el burro ya era de nuevo un carro y prosiguieron su viaje a una velocidad aceptable para todos, a media mañana pararon cerca de un torrente a que descansaran los caballos un rato; de repente oyeron gritos procedentes del río, se trataba de un niño que había caído al agua. Godric, sin pensárselo dos veces se arrojo al río, atrapo al niño y nado, no sin mucho esfuerzo a la orilla del río donde se encontraba la madre del niño.

- Mi hijo, mi pequeño – dijo abrazando a la criatura tiernamente, luego miro a Godric y le pregunto - ¿Cómo puedo agradecéroslo señor?

- No tiene por qué darme las gracias, hice lo que debía señora.

Y dicho, esto, regreso junto a sus amigos que lo miraban seriamente, en cambio la expresión de los niños era muy variada; Lancerot y Gabriel no lo miraban pues estaban acostumbrados a eso, Ophiuchus lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco y Helena con sorpresa.

- No has cambiado nada ¿eh Godric? – dijo Salazar con una sonrisa indefinible – siempre haciendo heroicidades.

- Acaso creías que iba a permitir que ese niño se ahogara

- ¿no te das cuenta que con lo que acabas de hacer te has expuesto? – le recrimino Rowena – es prácticamente imposible que alguien nade contracorriente en este torrente, se puede ver perfectamente lo arremolinadas que están las aguas.

- La mujer no ha sospechado nada

- Pero en cuanto piense en lo ocurrido lo hará

- No lo creo, no cree en la magia

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – inquirió Helga un poco desconfiada.

- Lo se y con eso me es suficiente – dijo Godric Zanjando la cuestión.

- Será mejor que sigamos con nuestro viaje – recomendó Salazar

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Todos se giraron a ver quien había gritado; se trataba de Helena, ante ella había una serpiente. Salazar se adelanto dirigiéndose hacia el órfico.

- _déjala, pequeña serpiente, no le hagas daño, solo es una cría._

La serpiente se marcho por donde había venido tras oír las palabras de Salazar, claro que los demás únicamente oyeron una especie de silbido escalofriante.

- Entonces, es cierto que hables pársel – afirmo Rowena tras superar el susto y comprobar que su hija estaba en perfectas condiciones.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste? – Pregunto Helga con curiosidad.

- Siempre la he hablado - respondió

- Salazar, ¿tu hijo también la habla? – quiso saber Rowena

- Pues la verdad, no lo se, nunca lo he comprobado – respondió sinceramente

- Mi padre le ha dicho a la serpiente que no atacara a Helena, ha sido el reptil quien se ha marchado por su cuenta.

- Si que la habla – concluyo Salazar mirando a su hijo con orgullo, gesto que al pequeño Slytherin agrado.

Volvieron a subirse al carro circulando en él hasta que anocheció, momento que coincidió con la entrada del grupo en un pueblecito.

- Bienvenidos, señores a nuestro humilde pueblo – dijo uno de los campesinos que se hallaban en la calle

- Disculpe señor, ¿puede decirnos el nombre del pueblo en que nos encontramos? – pregunto Lancerot

- Carlisle, este pueblo en Carlisle.


	11. Un pueblo llamado Carlisle

- ¿Dónde podemos alojarnos? – pregunto Salazar educadamente – hemos realizado un viaje muy largo y estamos exhaustos.

- Hay una casa de huéspedes al lado del campanario

- Gracias – dijo Godric.

Se dirigieron a donde les había indicado el campesino; entraron en aquel lugar, era un pequeño edificio de apenas dos plantas construido con madera, tenía a su vez pinta de ser muy conservador pues en el rotulo ponía ''solo se aceptan familias'', loa cuatro amigos se miraron ¿qué debían hacer ahora? Se preguntaban; lo más importante era no llamar la atención, por lo que decidieron, aunque a Helga no estuvo de acuerdo y a Helga no le hacia ninguna gracia, que fingirían estar casados entre si; Rowena fingiría ser la mujer de Salazar, pues siendo Ophiuchus y Helena morenos nadie sospecharía; mientras que Godric y Helga también actuarían de esa misma manera. A cada familia se le alquilo una habitación doble (de dos camas).

Cuando llagaron a su habitación Rowena, Salazar y sus hijos, esta se sentó en una de las camas y dijo:

- Ven Helena, nosotras dormiremos en esta

- Vaya –dijo Salazar con un poco de chulería – yo que pensaba que por fin iba a pasármelo bien durante la noche.

- Sigue soñando

- Vaya – dijo fingiendo tristeza – parece que nos han aguado la fiesta ¿eh hijo?

- jajajajaja – rio Ophiuchus ante el comentario de su padre – si tu lo dices padre, será cierto.

En la habitación de enfrente se encontraban Godric, Helga y los hijos de este; los dos adultos esperaban a que los niños se durmieran, pues Lancerot y Gabriel que estaban acostumbrados a compartir habitación decidieron ubicarse en la misma cama, entre Godric y Helga únicamente surgían miradas incomodas. Finalmente Godric saco la varita y transformo la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana en una colcha y una de las sillas en una manta, lo coloco todo en el suelo y lanzo a la puerta un encantamiento para que no pudiera entrar nadie. Helga al ver la colcha lo miro.

- ¿Tanto asco te doy?

- ¿Perdón? – se quedo mirándola con desconcierto

- ¿Te doy asco? – volvió a preguntar Helga

- No – dijo Godric sin cambiar su expresión de extrañeza - ¿por qué ibas a dármelo?

- Parece como si no quisieras estar cerca mio.

Godric suspiro.

- Si lo dices por esto, no lo hago porque me desagrades, sino por respetarte – la miro sonriente y aclaro – veras, lo que no quiero es invadir tu espacio personal, de modo que duerme, yo lo haré sobre la colcha.

- De acuerdo – se tumbo y tapo con la ropa da cama de la posada – esto es un tanto incomodo

- Créeme, a mi esta situación me incomoda tanto como a ti – dijo Godric – pero de otra forma hubiera resultado sospechoso

- Si nos ponemos a pensar con lo que podría resultar sospechoso, marcharnos mañana seria muy raro a los ojos de los habitantes de este lugar – razono Helga

- Tienes razón – afirmo Godric – será mejor que lo hablemos con Salazar y Rowena mañana.

Sendos se quedaron mirando al techo, Helga apago las velas con un movimiento de varita. A los pocos minutos

- ¿Sabes?, el primer día que te vi, cuando desperté de... ya sabes, me asuste –cometo – todavía no se porque

- Lo puedo entender, a mi también me pararía, creo que puede deberse al hecho de que de la noche a la mañana te viste rodeada de extraños, es un a reacción instintiva normal.

- Me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaremos viajando los cuatro juntos

- Pues... aproximadamente un mes o puede que un poco más –dijo Godric – ahora sera mejor que durmamos, mañana será un largo día

- No me apetece dormir

- ¿Y eso?, se te nota cansada.

- Tengo miedo – afirmo después de un corto silencio – miedo de despertar y descubrir que todo ha sido un sueño, miedo de estar preguntándome si vendrá o no de buen humor, miedo de... – se quedo sin palabras, pues no quería comentar sus dudas – no se porque te cuento esto – añadió al fin.

- Porque necesitabas contárselo a alguien – resolvió Godric – duerme un poco, no es bueno para nadie el cansancio excesivo.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron, los niños permanecieron callados pendientes de la conversación de los adultos sobre cuanto tiempo permanecerían en ese pueblo. Al poco rato, habían decidido quedarse en aquel lugar cinco días

- Me apetece dar una vuelta- dijo Helga – viene alguien

- Yo – contesto Rowena – Helena vámonos – le indico a su hija

Salazar le hizo una seña a Ophiucus para que lo siguiera, Godric y sus hijos regresaron a la habitación que compartían con Helga.

- Papa, ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?

- No tenemos destino fijo, Gabriel – contesto Godric – solo buscamos el lugar idóneo.

- Vale – dijo el niño con una sonrisa – a mi me gusta viajar.

Godric le devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo pequeño, pues se notaba que tenia espíritu aventurero a pesar que ser muy reflexivo.

- Papa, me voy a dar una vuelta – dijo Lancerot

- Vale, pero no te alejes demasiado

- ¿Te vienes Gabriel?

- No, mejor me quedo.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Gabriel miro a su padre durante unos instante y finalmente se decidió a formular la pregunta

- ¿Me enseñas a leer?

- Por supuesto.

Lancerot iba caminando por la plaza cuando escucho dos voces procedentes de un callejón, se acercó a ellas por curiosidad, percatándose de que utilizaban un lenguaje muy raro, tardo unos segundos en percatarse de que era parsel y un poco más en saber que las voces eran las de Ophiuchus y su padre

- _...muggles, asquerosos muggles por doquier._

- _¿Por qué son malos los muggles? Padre. todavía no me han hecho nada malo_

- _Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo tratan de dominarlo todo, son unos vulgares asesinos envidiosos_

_- No te sigo_

- _Nos persiguen como si fuéramos alimañas, tenemos que ir escondiéndonos y haciéndonos paras por ellos, es vergonzoso tener que actuar así cuando esta claro que somos mejores que ellos._

- _Ah, ya comprendo, te refieres a las hogueras o cosas así ¿no, padre?_

- _Efectivamente, hijo, efectivamente. Son escoria, entiendes escoria._

- _¿Y que podemos hacer?_

- _Nada, eso llamaría bastante la atención_

Lancerot se alejó de allí sin haber entendido nada de la conversación, lo que le hacia sospechar que no sería nada bueno, pues había hablado en un idioma sólo conocido por ellos, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Mientras tanto las chicas recorrían en pueblo mirando los escasas comercios para hacerse una idea de loas provisiones que podían obtener y charlaban

- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

- Bien, me costó un poco dormirme pero bien

- Yo tuve que bajarle los humos a Salazar, resulta que quería pasar la noche junto a mi y no precisamente para dormir

- Yo tuve la cama solo para mí

- Que bueno, lo echaste de la cama

- No, él transformó una silla y una mesa en una manta y una colcha respectivamente y durmió en ellas

- Vaya que dos amigos tan distintos

Las dos rieron durante un rato

- Por cierto, ya se te empieza a notar – dijo tocándole la barriga - ¿cómo lo llevas?

- Bien, ya no tengo molestias

A media tarde se encontraban Salazar y Godric sentados junto a la fuente de la plaza

- Sabes amigo – dijo Salazar – Rowena esta buenísima, creo que si no hubiera sido por los niños anoche hubiésemos tenido fiesta

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche Salazar?

- Nada ya me conoces – respondió este, después de un rato en silencio añadió – te has dado cuenta de que Helga esta engordando, la verdad es que no me explico como, la comida no es muy abundante.

- Estando como esta es normal que engorde un poquito no es nada preocupante.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Llevamos casi un mes viajando los cuatro juntos y no te has dado cuenta?

- No, no me digas que va ha tener esas cosas pequeñas que solo saben llorar.

Godric se levanto y se dirigió a la posada

- Eh, espérame –dijo Salazar

- Mira, ella lo esta pasando mal, de modo que ahórrate tus comentarios más sarcásticos vale

- No pensaba decirle nada.

Habían pasado cinco días y se preparaban para partir hacia el norte, ya lo tenían todo preparado: los alimentos y las ropas en el carro, los niños acomodados y los caballos en la posición correcta para tirar del carro. Entonces se les acerco un aldeano.

- Señores, no lo hagan – dijo – no vallan al norte, nadie que haya ido ha regresado.

- Tranquilo señor – dijo Rowena – no nos pasara nada.

Ophiuchus solamente pensó ''estúpido muggle'' e hizo un gesto de desagrado, pues recordaba perfectamente la conversación que había tenido con su padre unos días atrás.


	12. Llegando a Escocia

Prosiguieron su viaje hacia el norte avanzando por los bosques, pues estos era menos transitados, hasta que llegaron a una explanada; parecía una especie de desierto.

- Vaya, tu especialidad Godric – dijo Salazar con sorna – los paramos.

El mencionado lo ignoro, pues sabia que su amigo lo decía sin intención de ofender, se bajo del carro y comento

- Será mejor que acampemos, es tarde

De modo que establecieron su campamento prendiendo una fogata, pensaron en cocinar algo de los víveres que llevaban, pero Salazar y Godric dijeron que preferían cazar algo, de modo que se dirigieron al bosque

- ¿Por qué querrán cazar? – pregunto Helga

- Supongo que por aprovechar los recursos que tenemos ya que no son perecederos – le respondió Rowena, aunque esta última en realidad pensaba que lo que pretendían era hacerse los ''machitos''

- ¿Crees que lo consigan?

- Puede ser

Mientras los niños se entretenían dibujando en un pergamino.

En el bosque, caminaban Godric y Salazar buscando algún animal que cazar. Pasado un rato solamente habían visto ardillas.

- Creo que deberíamos volver – dijo Salazar

- No, yo no me doy por vencido, encontraremos algo.

- De acuerdo – se conformo Salazar – supongo que siempre nos quedara la ardilla.

Los dos comenzaron a reír, tardaron u buen rato en dejar de hacerlo. en cuanto volvieron a lo que estaban, antes de seguir internándose en el bosque transformaron unas rocas y unos pedazos de ramas caídas en flechas y arcos respectivamente, después siguieron adentrándose en el bosque hasta que llegaron a un riachuelo.

- Bueno... – suspiro – ¿por donde seguimos Salazar?

- Espera un momento – dijo este dirigiéndose a una serpiente que había cerca del agua diciéndolo – _buenos días pequeña._

_- Buenos días señor_

_- ¿Por casualidad no sabrás, querida amiga, donde podemos mi amigo y yo encontrar algo de venado para cazar?_

_- Por supuesto mi señor – _respondió el reptil –_ cruzando este riachuelo hasta llegar a las rocas puntiagudas_

_- Gracias amiga_

Salazar se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba Godric.

- Ya se donde podemos encontrar comida.

- Vale, tu me indicas – dijo Godric, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre la habilidad de su amigo, pues hacía años que se había acostumbrado a esta.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde que los hombres fueron a cazar cuando aparecieron por el linde del bosque cargando un animal.

- ¿Quién quiere alce? – pregunto Salazar

De forma que lo partieron en varios pedazos con la espada de Godric, y cocieron la carne en el fuego con cuidado de no quemarla. Todos disfrutaron de la cena, pues era los más buena que habían comido en semanas.

- Esta carne esta deliciosa – comento Lancerot

- Muy cierto – afirmo Rowena

- Echaba de menos este tipo de comida – dijo Ophiuchus con un poco de añoranza pero a la vez dándose aires

- Hijo, no alardees – lo regaño Salazar.

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar continuaron su viaje, de repente comenzó a llover con mucha fuerza por lo que tuvieron que ocultarse en una especie de caverna que había en la pared de la parte rocosa de la ladera, aquel lugar le recordó a Gabriel a la cueva con el esqueleto pero no pensaba decir nada, pues no iba a faltar a su palabra de no revelar nada de lo ocurrido aquel día; pasaron allí el resto del día mientras esperaban a que la lluvia cesara. Fue a principio de la tarde cuando pudieron retomar su viaje.

Siguieron avanzando durante varios días; llego un momento en que las temperaturas bajaron por lo que tuvieron que cubrirse con ropa de abrigo, aquella noche comenzó a nevar. Continuaron viajando a pesar de las extremas temperaturas invernales y la nieve buscando un lugar donde resguardarse; finalmente hallaron una cabaña abandonada

- ¿Qué os parece? – inquirió Godric

- Parece un buen sitio –comento Helga

- Con tal de no pasar más frió cualquier lugar en bueno – dijo Ophiuchus

- Conforme, no se hable mas – sentencio Godric – todos a cubierto

De forma que entraron en la cabaña, los niños pusieron maderos en la chimenea y Rowena los prendió con la varita. Después de cenar y de que los niños se marcharan a dormir; los adultos se pasaron gran parte de la noche acomodando la cabaña, pues habían decidido quedarse en ese lugar por un tiempo. Rowena y Helga reparaban la cabaña por dentro, apartaron los muebles que no servían y limpiaron el lugar. Por otro lado, Godric y Salazar arreglaban el tejado para asegurarse que resistiera al invierno; a lo lejos iluminados por la luna divisaron la silueta de unas montañas.

- ¿Cuáles son esas montañas Salazar?

- No se como se llaman, pero he oído que en una zona de ellas hay un bosque del que los aldeanos, todos magos y brujas por supuesto, afirman estar encantado.

- Me gustaría ir allí – dijo Godric sonriendo como un niño

- Pues lo hablaremos con las chicas – dijo Salazar, quien tambien estaba deseoso de ir a esas montañas y explorar ese famoso bosque embrujado, pero él al igual que Godric, era consciente de que aquello tenían que decidirlo entre los cuatro

Siguieron con el tejado hasta que quedo inmaculado; parecía como si el viento, la lluvia, el sol y la nieve no le hubieran pasado factura nunca. Cuando bajaron del tejado y entraron en la cabaña dispuestos a comentarles a sus amigas su nieva idea, las descubrieron dormida, por lo que después de asegurarse que estaban bien abrigadas se miraron mutuamente.

- Mejor esperamos a mañana – dijo Godric – no me parece bien despertarlas para decirles algo que puede esperar a otro momento – añadió – yo haré la primera guardia

- Como gustes – se limito a responder Salazar.


	13. El riesgo de la convinación sueñonieve

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se hubieron despertado todos, Godric se dirigió a las chicas.

- Ayer, Salazar y yo divisamos desde el tejado unas montañas en las que supuestamente hay un bosque encantado

- ¿Qué montañas? – pregunto Helga

- Aquellas que se ven desde la ventana del piso superior – respondió Salazar – las del norte.

- Creo haber oído hablar de ese bosque – comento Rowena – deberíamos investigar

- De todas formas, no conozco la aldea mágica próxima al bosque- menciono Salazar – me dijeron una vez su nombre, pero no lo recuerdo

- Supongo que podremos preguntarle a alguien por el camino – propuso Godric

- Si, y de paso entrar en calor – dijo Rowena irónicamente.

Salazar soltó una carcajada y Godric se quedo mirándolos con cara de haberse perdido algo, Helga sonrió levemente diciéndole a Godric

- Preguntar llamaría demasiado la atención

- Tratare de recordar el nombre de ese lugar – dijo Salazar secamente, pues detestaba olvidarse de datos importantes.

Después de comer, Helga salió a dar un paseo prometiendo no alejarse mucho, pues necesitaba pensar un poco en todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que se reunió con Rowena tiempo atrás. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, la nevada del día anterior había dejado un precioso paisaje, en el que se combinaba el marrón de los troncos de los árboles con el blanco manto de agua condensada y la grisácea marea de nubes que cubría el cielo; abrió el libro que llevaba en la mano y comenzó a leer tratando de espantar los fantasmas que la seguían a todas partes y que le impedían dormir bien durante las noches, trataba de concentrarse en la lectura, pero los párpados cada vez le pesaban más hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Hacia aproximadamente una hora que había comenzado la nevada, al principio fueron pequeñas goticulas de agua helada que no llegaba a condensarse, a los pocos minutos caían grandes motas blancas de manera abundante, después se desato un poco de aire combinado con una bajada brusca de las temperaturas, ahora era una fuerte ventisca que golpeaba contra las ventanas de la cabaña las cuales habían sido tapadas con madera. Rowena, Salazar y Godric se miraban con preocupación, pues Helga no había regresado.

- Esta tardando mucho en volver – dijo una Rowena angustiada – y hace rato que comenzó el temporal

- Además, la temperatura ha bajado considerablemente – prosiguió Salazar analizando la situación – y el hecho de que saliera con una capa fina en vez de con la gruesa...

- ¡Se acabó! – estallo Godric dejando sorprendido a los otros dos – me voy a buscarla

- Te acompaño – dijo Salazar.

De modo que cogieron sus mejores capas, se despidieron de Rowena con un simple ''volveremos'' y salieron al exterior.

El temporal había borrado las huellas de Helga por lo que no sabían a por donde empezar a buscar, únicamente eran conscientes de que el tiempo apremiaba y de que debían encontrarla cuanto antes; ambos encendieron las varitas pero no sirvió de mucho.

- ¿Conoces algún encantamiento para localizar a personas?

- No Godric, no conozco nada que nos pueda ser de utilidad.

- Dijo que no se alejaría demasiado – comento Godric mientras caminaban – y si le damos vueltas a la cabaña cada vez alejándonos más.

- Podría resultar útil pero llevaría mucho tiempo, un tiempo que no tenemos

- Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

- ¿Adonde hubieras ido tu?

- A un lugar que me permitiera estar solo y que fuera más o menos cómodo.

En cuanto Godric termino de decir eso, Salazar se acordó de algo

- Ayer desde el tejado vi un árbol algo apartado del resto – comento – no es ninguna garantía pero podría estar allí.

- De acuerdo, vallamos.

A los pocos minutos la encontraron, estaba alejada tendida en el suelo con la nieve cubriéndola parcialmente, al examinarla vieron que estaba muy débil, tenían que regresar cuanto antes; se quitaron las capas y se las pusieron, transformaron una gran roca en una camilla con asideros para poder transportarla lo más cómodamente posible para ella, y al mismo tiempo ellos poder iluminar el camino para así , a pesar de la nefasta visibilidad, poder ver mejor el camino de regreso, gran parte del cual ya estaba semioculto por los copos de nieve. En cuanto entraron en la cabaña acomodaron a Helga en una cama.

- Tiene el pulso muy débil, apenas imperceptible – informo Godric

- Además está helada y empapada – prosiguió Salazar

- Vale, ahora salid que voy a ponerle ropa seca – dijo Rowena – os haré pasar cuando todo este en orden.

Unos instantes después, cuando Rowena había cambiado a su amiga y la había abrigado, les pidió que pasaran, diciéndoles que se quedasen con ella mientras le preparaba la poción que necesitaba. Antes de salir por la puerta, aunque sabía que no había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, se giro y les dijo

- Cuidadla por favor

Se dirigió a la cocina y coloco el caldero lleno por las tres cuartas pares al fuego y preparo los ingredientes para la poción restablecedora de temperatura: 2 mg de díctamo, 100 mg de cactus del desierto sahariano, 2 onzas de púas de erizo magrebí y 250 mL de saliva de cangrejo se fuego. Hecho el díctamo en el agua hirviendo durante hasta que se hizo de consistencia pastosa para después retirarlo, pues solo se necesitaba su esencia, posteriormente añadió el cactus sahariano y las púas de erizo magrebí molidas y removió el contenido del caldero hasta la poción adquirió una consistencia grumosa. Después apago el fuego y dejo enfriar el contenido del caldero hasta alcanzar una temperatura que se encontraba en un punto medio entre caliente y fría para finalmente añadir los 250 mL de saliva de cangrejo de fuego mezclándolo con el resto de la poción hasta que esta adquirió un tono rojo pálido.

Lleno en total 10 botellitas de cristal, pues cada una de ellas tenía capacidad para albergar 100mL de poción; tomo tres de ellas y guardo las otras siete, pues tenían un tiempo de conservación de un mes.

Cuando regreso a la habitación le administro a Helga una de las botellitas de poción y dejo las otras dos en la repisa de la chimenea.

- Es una poción restablecedora de temperatura – dijo antes de que le preguntasen – lo que hará será ayudarla a recuperar su temperatura corporal habitual, ahí he dejado otras dos dosis – continuo señalando la repisa de la chimenea – si no mejora en cuatro horas habrá que administrarle otra dosis – añadió sacando su reloj de arena para medir el tiempo

Únicamente necesitaron emplear uno de los frascos que había dejado Rowena en la parte superior de la chimenea, el pulso se le fue normalizando entre la primera dosis y la segunda, una hora después de administrársele la segunda dosis comenzó a recuperar algo de color; despertó a media noche aproximadamente.

- ¿Qué me ha ocurrido? – pregunto desorientada, pues no recordaba nada de las últimas 12 horas.

- Te pillo una tormenta de nieve – explico Salazar – y al ver que no venias Godric y yo salimos a buscarte – añadió – por cierto, ten tu libro – le dijo amablemente.

- Gracias

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunto Rowena claramente preocupada

- Algo cansada

- Pues duerme un poco amiga – se giro hacia el resto – todos deberíamos hacerlo, le he puesto hace poco un encantamiento a la puerta, nadie podrá entrar aquí hasta que sea retirado

- Bien – dijo Godric quien hasta entonces había permanecido callado – iré con los niños – añadió levantándose y saliendo de la habitación

- Voy contigo amigo

- Entonces yo me quedare contigo Helga – menciono mientras observaba como los hombre se marchaban a otra habitación. Helga solamente la miro agradecida.


	14. La cabaña y sus lindes

Al día siguiente un olor a huevos y miel despertó a los habitantes de la cabaña. Los niños bajaron corriendo las escaleras y se sentaron en la mesa, a excepción de Ophiuchus que lo hizo ceremoniosamente; Salazar se dirigió a la habitación donde habían dejado a las chicas la noche anterior, estas estaban despiertas y Helga parecía recuperada.

- Hola – saludo cortésmente – ¿Que tal habéis pasado la noche?

- Bien, a pesar de las circunstancias – respondió Helga

- ¿El olor a comida procede de la misma cabaña? –inquirió Rowena

- Si, Godric se esta encargando del desayuno – respondió como si eso fuera algo extraordinario – y yo me encargare de la cena.

Las chicas lo miraron desconcertadas, ambas pensaban con distintos grados de extrañeza ''¿saben cocinar?''. Tanto Rowena como Helga tenían hambre, pues esta había despertado a causa del delicioso olor del desayuno que se estaba preparando, la sutileza de aromas que fluía por el aire llegando hasta ellas haciendo que la boca se les llenara de saliva. Al poco rato la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse asomándose Godric a ella.

- Chicas, Salazar – dijo – el desayuno está listo, ¿venís a degustarlo antes de que los niños acaben con el?

De modo que los cuatro se sentaron junto a los niños para disfrutar del desayuno, este consistía en: huevos escalfados, miel caliente mezclada con cereales y algo de fruta; en definitiva, un copioso desayuno que les permitía saltarse el almuerzo de aquel día.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno los niños salieron para montar una batalla de bolas de nieve unos contra otros; Godric y Salazar, a escondidas de sus hijos hicieron una montaña de bolas de nieve, aproximadamente unas 50, y las encantaron para que salieran volando poco a poco hacia sus hijos, hechizando además 3 o 4 para que no se rompieran al impactar contra su objetivo.

Volvieron a entrar en la cabaña y se dirigieron a donde estaban las chicas.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Rowena

- Bien hablemos ahora que los niños están entretenidos – propuso Salazar indiferente

- ¿De que queréis hablar?- pregunto Godric

- Hay varios asuntos que tratar – contesto Helga

- De lo que debemos hablar es del futuro de nuestros hijos, de nuestro proyecto y de la comida – aclaro Rowena - ¿por cual preferís comenzar?

- Me da igual – dijo Salazar – hablemos de lo que hablemos primero trataremos todos los temas.

- Vosotras decidís- dijo Godric.

De modo que se sentaron en semicírculo cerca de la chimenea para poder mirarse unos a otros al hablar.

- Puesto que vamos a crear nuestra propia escuela de magia – comenzó Rowena – deberíamos decidir las características que debería tener el lugar donde entrenemos a los jóvenes magos y brujas – prosiguió – yo pienso que podría ser un lugar grande para poder acoger al mayor número de pupilos y enseñarlos cómodamente – añadió.

- Eso esta bien, pero no estaría de mas que fuese un lugar oculto y lejano para que los muggles no se atrevan a pisarlo – dijo Salazar con una expresión de desprecio en el rostro.

- No esta mal eso de querer proteger a los alumnos – opino Godric

- Pues si tenemos que buscar un lugar así lo tenemos muy difícil – comento Helga con pesimismo.

- Por eso no te preocupes – dijo Godric con tranquilidad – en la montaña habrá espacio suficiente para encontrar un buen lugar, y siempre podemos ponerle defensas mágicas.

- Vale, idea aprobada – dijo Rowena – buscaremos un lugar similar al descrito. Por otra parte me preocupan los niños, pues si nosotros pretendemos enseñar a otros, nuestros retoños deberían ser los mejores.

El resto la miraron como si acabara de decir que montaran una fiesta cuya bebida estuviera elaborada con la _amanita muscaria_.

- Mi hijo ya es el mejor – afirmo Salazar con presunción

- A mi no me parece mal que mis hijos desarrollen sus poderes con menos dificultad que el resto – reflexiono Godric – pero por ahora son muy pequeños y es preferible que disfruten con juegos, que se estos tambien se aprende.

- Pero cuanto antes empecemos, mayores conocimientos tendrán – rebatió Rowena – además, dudo que se pueda aprender algo jugando

- En esta ocasión opino como Godric – dijo Helga que hasta entonces se había mantenido apartada del tema

- Pero tú no tienes hijos – le dijo Salazar

- Pero eso no significa que no los vaya a tener – contesto esta tocándose el vientre

- Te pido disculpas, no era mi intención ofenderte.

- Disculpas aceptadas

Entretanto Rowena y Godric seguían debatiendo cual era el mejor método educativo para los niños

- Yo no te digo que querer estimularlos intelectualmente sea malo – dijo Godric por enésima vez – de hecho es una buena idea, solo te digo que los niños tambien necesitan jugar y disfrutar de sus juegos.

- Dejémoslo en tablas – dijo una Rowena cansada de discutir sin llegar a un acuerdo.

- Por mi de acuerdo – respondieron Salazar y Helga al unísono, lo que hizo que los otros dos los miraran fijamente.

- Vale, asunto zanjado ¿cuál es el siguiente? – inquirió Godric.

- Comida – respondió Helga

- Tenemos fruta y cereales para unos días – manifestó Rowena – pero no deberíamos alimentarnos únicamente de eso – continuo – por motivos de salud.

- Solo tenemos para unos días – repitió Salazar - ¿y que comeremos después?

- Podemos multiplicarla – pensó Helga haciendo participes al resto de su idea - a mi se me dan bastante bien esos hechizos.

- Si eso es una idea con la que ya contaba – dijo Rowena sonriéndole a su amiga – pero ¿qué pasa con la variedad alimenticia?

- Cazaremos – propuso Godric – de ese modo comeremos carne; tambien podemos pescar un poco y obtener agua de los arroyos –añadió – de ese modo podemos alargar la reserva de cereales y pasaríamos el invierno con pocas dificultades – aclaro.

- Vale – dijo Salazar – yo me voy de pesca, y así mañana saldremos a cazar un ciervo o algo así.

- O ardillas – apunto Godric irónicamente lo que hizo que ambos se desternillaran de risa.

- A mi me gusta aprender cosas – dijo abruptamente Rowena elevando la voz, lo que hizo que los hombres parasen de reír – me apetece aprender el oficio de la caza – explico – ¿podría ir con alguno de vosotros?

- Claro – le respondió Godric – mañana nos vamos tu y yo al alba para volver a medio dia o por la tarde como muy tarde.

Apenas amaneció, Godric y Rowena se dirigieron a un bosquejo que había a unos 500 metros de la cabaña, internándose en la espesura. Iban armados con arcos y flechas, en cuanto estuvieron algo alejados de la cabaña, Godric le pregunto.

- ¿Has practicado alguna vez tiro con el arco?

- No, conozco la teoría pero nunca lo he hecho

- Pues practica un rato con ese tronco de ahí – dijo señalando un grueso árbol que tenían a unos 50 metros.

- Vale

Estuvieron practicando un buen rato y Godric le daba consejos sobre como darle mayor precisión al tiro. Después siguieron adentrándose en el bosque hasta que llegaron a un río que por el aspecto que tenía en esa zona seguramente se trataba del curso medio; se encontraban una zona en la que las rocas que bordeaban la orilla eran harto resbaladizas por lo que se dispusieron a cruzarlo sobre ellas con mayor precaución de la que empleaban para realizar magia sin ser detectados por los muggles. En cuanto se hallaron en un lugar seguro, Rowena comento:

- Cuando volvamos seria mejor buscar un lugar para vadear el río

- Tienes razón.

En ese momento oyeron una especie de rugido unos metros por delante de ellos; al acercarse sigilosamente, se percataron de que era un oso de grandes dimensiones: sin mirase, ambos prepararon sus respectivos arcos.

- ¿Has probado alguna vez la carne de oso? – le pregunto Godric

- No – respondió – ¿sabe bien?

- Yo tampoco la he probado –contesto encogiéndose de hombros – supongo que para todo hay una primera vez.

Rowena contuvo la risa, pues reírse en ese momento alertado al animal. Cada uno se dirigió hacia un lado rodeando al úrsido, cuando estaban en la posición correcta soltaron sus flechas simultanéamele apuntando al animal hiriéndolo; pero este se revolvió dirigiéndose a donde se hallaba Rowena, la cual fue apartada por Godric quien salió victorioso (aunque con algunos ''rasguños'') gracias a su espada. Una vez muerto el omnívoro, le ataron las patas para facilitar su transporte y lo hicieron levitar trasportándolo entre ambos a través del bosque hasta la cabaña donde fue despellejado, desmembrado y vaciado (aunque Salazar se guardo los órganos para sus experimentos) para luego cocinarlo.


	15. Retomando la ruta

El invierno dio paso a la primavera; con el comienzo del deshielo, pese a que en las zonas más altas de las montañas continuaba habiendo nieve, las primeras matas de hierba asomaban a trabes de la masa blanquecina y espumosa que cubría el suelo como si de una manta se tratase. El clima paso paulatinamente de las frías temperaturas invernales a los frescos y ventosos días primaverales.

Los habitantes de la cabaña habían tenido suficientes recursos para mantenerse, aunque hacia el final del invierno les fue necesario recurrir a la reducción de las raciones de alimento; en cuanto al mantenimiento de la temperatura corporal no tuvieron problemas, pues en cuanto se les acabo la leña, cortaron lo necesario de las ramas de los árboles con cuidado de no dañar los tejidos de reproducción de estos. Otro problema que se les presento fueron los caballos, o al menos uno de ellos que enfermo tan gravemente que no hubo más remedio que sacrificarlo, una vez muerto el animal Godric decidió enterrarlo para que pudiese descansar como se merecía, acto que Salazar considero un desvarío mental.

Las temperaturas se normalizaron pasada una semana del equinoccio de primavera, fue entonces cuando continuaron su viaje; esta vez tenían rumbo fijo, se dirigían tal como habían acordado semanas atrás, a las montañas en las que supuestamente había un bosque encantado.

Ataron el carro al único caballo que les quedaba, pusieron sus cosas en ese espacio de madera con ruedas y se subieron a el, esta vez llevaba las riendas Rowena quien simultáneamente se mantenía al tanto de las conversaciones de los compañeros de viaje, los que hacia tiempo que se habían convertido en buenos amigos tanto para Helga como para ella.

- Esto es aburrido – protesto Ophiuchus – si al menos pudiéramos entretenernos en algo

- Ophiuchus, deja de quejarte – dijo Salazar – debes comportarte con la elegancia que caracteriza a nuestra familia

- Tranquilo Salazar – dijo Godric – deja que manifieste lo que piensa, solamente es un niño

- Un niño que necesita aprender a comportarse – replico Salazar

- Que tal si jugamos a algo – propuso Helga a la que ya se le notaba el embarazo

- No es mala idea –intervino Lancerot – pero ¿a que?

- Al ajedrez – dijeron Gabriel y Ophiuchus al mismo tiempo.

- Vale – dijo Helena contenta de demostrar su inteligencia – pero para que sea más divertido organizaremos un torneo – añadió – si os parece bien.

- Es una gran idea hija, que tal si jugáis primero vosotros y luego jugamos Salazar, Godric, Helga y yo.

De forma que se dispusieron a jugar un niño contra otro en eliminatoria y el que gane jugaría contra el que ganase la otra partida. Puesto que tenían dos juegos completos, jugaron la primera tanda los 4 niños simultáneamente; Lancerot jugaba contra Helena y Ophiuchus contra Gabriel, pues tenían ganas de cobrarse la revancha de la última partida que jugaron.

El juego de Lancerot y Helena duro poco, pues esta lo derroto fácilmente a los 20 minutos de empezar; por el contrario el juego de Ophiuchus y Gabriel duro mucho más tiempo, volviendo a salir victorioso el pequeño Gryffindor no sin mucho esfuerzo ya que siempre quedaban en tablas. De modo que en la segunda ronda quedaron los dos benjamines, Helena y Gabriel; ella sabía que después de cómo este habría jugado supondría un reto, él esperaba que Helena fuera buena jugadora pues detestaba las partidas fáciles, razón por la cual no solía jugar con Lancerot. Fue una partida complicada que al infante le costo ganar, no tanto como a Ophiuchus pero si lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que era relámete buena, seguramente entrenada por la madre pensaba el niño.

- Bien, el ganador de los niños es Gabriel Gryffindor – anuncio Helga.

A medio día, después de comer, se iniciaron las partidas de los adultos, Rowena se enfrento a Godric y Salazar lo hizo a Helga, ambas partidas estuvieron reñidas resultando vencedores Rowena y Salazar quienes se enfrentaron en una partida tan espectacular como la de Ophiuchus y Gabriel, resultando como vencedora Rowena.

Prosiguieron su camino durante el resto de la tarde admirando como el verde se mezclaba con el blanco apareciendo de vez en cuando matices de otros colores: rojo, rosa, azul, amarillo... Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron a un prado donde decidieron pasar la noche. Después de cenar Lancerot dijo:

- Que comience la partida final del torneo de ajedrez. Se enfrentaran Rowena Ravenclaw y Gabriel Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué piezas prefieres? – pregunto Rowena - ¿blancas o negras?

- Me da igual – respondió el chico.

Entonces Helga saco un galeón y dijo

- Si sale cara empieza Rowena, si sale cruz Gabriel.

La partida la comenzó Rowena, e inmediatamente Gabriel puso en práctica los consejos que su madre le había dado cuando lo enseño, como el de adelantarse a las próximas tres jugadas del contrincante; la partida duro 2h ya que ambos tardaban en realizar los movimientos puesto que buscaban la mejor estrategia para salir vencedores; finalmente Gabriel no se sabe si por suerte o habilidad, o una combinación de ambas, consiguió que Rowena cayera en su ''trampa'' resultando esta derrotada.

- No puede ser... – fue lo único capaz de articular ''¿cómo puede haberme ganado un niño de la edad de mi hija'' se preguntaba

Se fueron todos a dormir, a excepción de Rowena que contemplaba el tablero entre extrañada y sorprendida hasta que al fin se percato de la sutil estrategia de Gabriel, la había ido conduciendo poco a poco hasta un punto en el que realizase el movimiento que realizase le seria posible vencerla, finalmente se acostó pensando en que debía averiguar donde había aprendido a jugar así.

A la mañana siguiente Rowena despertó, se levanto y miro a su alrededor, el resto estaba dormido a excepción de Godric pues no estaba en ese instante con los demás.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días Godric – respondió girándole para ver la expresión del hombre que resultaba ser entre seria y divertida como siempre.

- He conseguido algo de leche – comentó – de una vaca salvaje que esta por ahí – aclaro al ver su ceño fruncido

- Perfecto, podríamos ir a por leña para hervirla antes de tomarla

- De acuerdo, pero no nos alejemos de la senda

caminaron por el bosque recogiendo toda rama seca de árbol que encontraron, cuando tuvieron suficientes decidieron volver; mientras emprendieron el camino de regreso Rowena decidió entablar una conversación

- Hay algo que me desconcierta

- ¿El que?

- Que tu hijo pequeño sepa jugar de esa forma?

- No es tan raro

- Pero tu perdiste contra Salazar

- Si, Gabriel es muy bueno, a mí siempre me gana

- Valla – dijo fascinada – el alumno supera al maestro

- Yo le enseñe a Lancerot – explico tranquilamente – a Gabriel lo considere entonces muy pequeño para aprender, pero a él... a él le enseño Nola – dijo esto último con temblor en la voz.

- Ah, vale

Rowena lo miro de reojo, había leído la noticia de ese fallecimiento en los pergaminos informativos, pero desde que se conocieron nunca se atrevió a decir nada por respeto a Godric, aunque ahora sentía demasiada curiosidad por lo que decidió preguntarle.

- ¿Cómo era? – dijo en voz baja

Godric se quedo callado unos minutos y finalmente dijo con un tono triste

- Nola; era inteligente, sensible y amable; todo un constructo de virtudes que la hacían alcanzar la perfección.

- Lo lamento

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ti, se nota que aún te afecta

Godric giro la cara para que no lo viera llorar y acelero el paso, Rowena iba tras él; llegaron a donde estaba el resto, colocaron parte de las ramas en forma de una pequeña pira y guardaron el resto; cogieron uno de los calderos poniéndolo sobre una especie de soporte encima de la pira y vertieron en el la leche.

- lacarnum inflamarae

Hirvieron la leche durante 45 minutos aproximadamente dejándola reposar unos 15 minutos; repitiendo el proceso 3 veces. Finalmente la envasaron, a excepción de la que emplearían esa mañana en el desayuno cuando se despertara el resto.

- La leche que hemos guardado solo será buena durante 24h – comento Godric cuando todos hubieron desayunado

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Rowena.

- Vivíamos en una granja.


	16. Hogsmade

Después de desayunar, retomaron su viaje circulando por un camino agreste, lo que hizo que viajaran más despacio de lo previsto; una vez llegaron a las montañas, los cuatro amigos, comportándose como muggles para no ser descubiertos averiguaron, no sin mucho indagar como llegar al bosque encantado del que tantos rumores habían llegado a sus oídos.

La gran mayoría coincidían en lo mismo; ese bosque estaba muy próximo a un pueblo al que evitaban acercarse pues pensaban que estaba maldito. Una vez reunida la información la pusieron en común dando lugar a la siguiente conversación:

- ¿Creéis de verdad que ese pueblo estará maldito? – pregunto Helga

- Lo dudo – dijo Godric – es más probable que sean invenciones, fruto del pavor que le tienen a la magia – añadió con un deje de tristeza

- Entonces ese pueblo debe ser una comunidad enteramente mágica – dijo Salazar alegre – y el bosque no estará encantado, lo más seguro es que en el habiten todo tipo de criaturas.

- Creo haber oído algo así – cometo Rowena

- Entonces nos encaminamos hacia allí ¿no? – dijo Godric

- Claro

- Si

- Por supuesto

Se pusieron en camino hacia la dirección en que los muggles decían que se hallaba el pueblo y el bosque; tardaron 3 días en llegar obteniendo todo alimento necesario del mismo lugar que las veces anteriores, de la naturaleza. Conforme se iban acercando al pueblo notaban la magia que flotaba en el ambiente, la cual era más evidente cuanto más cerca estaban. Una vez llegaron al pueblo buscaron un lugar donde resguardarse, pero vieron una casa con un pergamino colocado en la madera de una de las ventanas que decía ''en venta''.

Se dirigieron a la plaza para charlar diciéndoles a los niños que no se alejaran mucho.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Podríamos comprar la casa – sugirió Salazar – este parece un buen lugar donde establecerse

- Si, parece un lugar seguro – afirmo Helga

- Yo estoy conforme con comprar la casa – dijo Godric

Mientras tanto los niños se dedicaron a merodear por la zona, llegaron a una casa que parecía la más importante del pueblo, fuera había un niño que se quedo mirándolos

- ¿No sois de por aquí? – inquirió receloso

- No – contestó Helena – hemos venido con nuestros padres

- Los muggles nunca se habían atrevido a venir por aquí – dijo con desprecio – hasta ahora por lo que veo

- ¿A quien te crees tu que llamas muggle? – dijo Ophiucus fríamente – yo soy mucho más sangre limpia que tu, y mis amigos no se quedan atrás.

- Entonces ¿quiénes sois? – pregunto con arrogancia

- Yo soy Ophiuchus Slytherin, ellos Lancerot y Gabriel Gryffindor y ella Helena Ravenclaw.

- Sois hijos de los magos más famosos del momento – dijo quedándose boquiabierto – perdona mi falta de respeto, mi nombre es Marlom Malfoy.

Los chicos se pusieron a hablar, bueno más bien lo hacían Ophiuchus y ese tal Marlom; Gabriel no comprendía de que hablaban, Lancerot y Helena los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

Por la tarde regresaron con sus padres quienes ya habían adquirido la casa; era bastante espaciosa, tenía 3 habitaciones. En la primera habitación se establecieron Godric y Salazar; en la segunda las chicas y en la tercera Lancerot, Ophiuchus y Gabriel.

Era pasada la media noche y Gabriel no había conseguido dormirse, pues por más que le daba vueltas no conseguía comprender lo que había dicho Ophiuchus al hablar con ese muchacho, miro hacía donde estaba su hermano, si este estuviera despierto le preguntaría.

Se levanto y salió al pasillo, necesitaba beber algo de agua, bajo las escaleras y atravesó el salón para ir a la cocina, se subió a una silla para alcanzar uno de los vasos del estante, en ese momento una mano cogió dos y los dejo en el banco; el niño se giró. Ante el estaba Helga Hufflepuff.

- ¿Tenías sed Gabriel?

- Si, gracias – bajo de la silla de un salto

- ¿No crees que eso es u poco peligroso?

- ¿El que?¿lo de la silla? – la bruja asintió – no lo es tanto

Ella sirvió agua en los dos vasos, los coloco en la mesa uno frente al otro y dijo:

- Venga Gabriel, cuéntame que te preocupa

El niño se sentó frente a ella y se bebió de un trago medio vaso

- ¿Cómo sabes que algo me ronda por la cabeza?

- Porque siempre duermes de un tirón y hoy te has levantado

- Bueno si, le estoy dando vueltas a algo, pero no logro entenderlo – dijo, y después de una breve pausa pregunto – que significa sangre limpia

- ¿Cómo dices? – dijo poniéndose seria y frunciendo el ceño – ¿de donde has sacado eso?

El niño le relato su encuentro con Marlom Malfoy y lo que había dicho Ophiuchus sobre los muggles sobre que se las ingeniaban para entrar en el mundo de los magos. Así como las reacciones de recelo que habían tenido Lancerot y Helena; Helga reflexiono unos instantes

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre? Seria más indicado para tratar este tema

- No quiero despertarlo

- Bueno lo único que puedo decirte es que algunos magos cuyos antepasados tambien lo son se enorgullecen de ello y les desagradan los magos procedentes de familias muggles; es decir personas nacidas en familias sin magia que tienen magia

- Comprendo, entonces sangre limpia ¿qué significa?

- Es un término que emplean los magos orgullosos de sus orígenes para referirse a si mismos como mejores que a los procedentes de familia muggle

- Y a los nacidos de muggles ¿cómo los llaman?

Helga dudo unos instantes, no sabia si decírselo o no, finalmente decidió, pues ya le había dicho mucho.

- Les llaman sangre sucia

- Eso es repugnante – dijo el niño indignado

- Lo se, la mayoría de ellos creen que los muggles les roban la magia, y todo para explicar que hallan squibs

- Pero si la magia no puede robarse, esta en la mente de los magos y brujas, algo así como su fuerza interior

- Cierto – dijo extrañada – me sorprende que sepas eso y no lo que me has preguntado

- Es lo que me dijo mi madre cuando le pregunte por el origen de la magia

- Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama, es tarde

- Una pregunta más, ¿cómo aprenden los magos de familia muggle?

- En el mejor de los casos los consideran locos, muy pocos son los afortunados que logran acceder a una educación por parte de algún mago vecino, no demasiada pero lo suficiente para controlar sus poderes

- Gracias por explicarme, buenas noches

- Buenas noches

Mientras tanto Rowena dormía y soñó:

Se encontraba en el pueblo, Hogsmade se llamaba, reconocía las casitas a pesar de que se habían instalado allí hacia pocas horas.

Se encontraba sola caminando por el pueblo, llegando hasta la salida del mismo donde habían 2 caminos: uno que llevaba a por donde habían venido y otro que se dirigía al norte, siguió este acantilado desde el cual se alcanzaban a ver un lago, camino bordeando el precipicio admirando el lugar, era precioso; comenzaba a cambiar la tonalidad del cielo de un azul intenso a uno a medio camino entre este y el pálido. Allí, junto al extremo más alejado se barranco se hallaba un animal. Se acerco a este y vio que era un cerdo con una gran cantidad de verrugas en el rostro, el animal se quedo mirando como ella se sentaba junto a el mirando la puesta de sol, al parecer el puerco era inteligente pensaba ella.

En el momento el sol le dio en el rostro el sueño se desvaneció, despertaban con una sonrisa.

- Claro, puerco verrugoso

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Helga algo somnolienta

- Nada, luego te explico


	17. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillamdus

Apenas desayunaron; Rowena propuso a sus amigos dar un paseo con los niños, los condujo por el mismo camino por el que había caminado por su sueño. Una vez llego a donde se había terminado (sin puerco por supuesto) se sentó en el césped e incito a los demás a hacerlo.

- Tengo que contaros una cosa.

Entonces, procedió a relatarles su sueño, o lo que recordaba del mismo, intercalando en la explicación sus deducciones sobre el mismo; de lo que más se acordaba era del aspecto del cerdo. Mientras ella explicaba los niños ''correteaban'' por los alrededores. Los adultos decidieron mirar el castillo en ruinas, después de decidir que en ese lugar establecerían su centro educativo (se llamaría Hogwarts), que tenían a su espalda. Era un buen sitio para establecer el lugar donde enseñarían, aquel castillo era de estilo céltico; estaban a punto de decidir que hacer con el ''edificio'' cuando oyeron los gritos de los niños, salieron buscándolos cuando los vieron corriendo siendo perseguidos por un dragón.

Godric y Salazar convocaron sus escobas mágicas y se alzaron al aire en dirección al dragón; era un hébrido negro. Los hombres se acercaron a el lo bastante para que desviara su atención de los niños poniéndola en ellos, lo consiguieron dándoles tiempo a escapar esperando que las chicas los cuidaran.

Justo en el momento en que el dragón iba a lanzar una llamarada se desviaron, Salazar a la derecha y Godric a la izquierda, esquivando la bola de fuego dejando al dragón indeciso de a quien atacar; los dos amigos se aprovecharon de esta situación para mandarle sogas al dragón con la varita, este re revolvió lanzando una llamarada a Salazar, lo que le produjo quemaduras en el brazo, Godric arremetió contra el dragón sin pensárselo, por lo que el dragón lo derribó y golpeó con la cola en la espalda; con la conciencia alterada pero sin llegar a estar inconsciente caía, cuando estaba a 3 metros del suelo, el dragón volvió a golpearlo con la cola haciendo que se estrellara; Salazar aprovecho que el dragón ya no le prestaba atención y le lanzó un maleficio a los ojos cuando este se hallaba a más de 100 metros de altura, el animal perdió el equilibrio estampándose contra el suelo quedando inconsciente.

Salazar bajo de la escoba y con el brazo doblado a causa del dolor que le producían las quemaduras; se acerco a su amigo quien a pesar de estar tan maltrecho, se levantaba ya del suelo.

- Que mal aspecto tienes – comento Godric

- Pues tu no te quedas atrás – dijo Salazar

- ¿Qué hacemos con el dragón? – pregunto Godric - ¿lo atamos?

- No, cuando despierte se ira.

Regresaron donde estaban las chicas y los niños; Rowena y Helga, al igual que los niños quedaron impactadas, aunque Rowena se dirigió a ellos haciéndolos tumbarse; convocó su equipo de pociones y lo dispuso para curarlos, les hizo retirarse la camisa a ambos; a Salazar le colocó un ungüento en las quemaduras del brazo, luego examino las heridas de Godric; la mayor parte eran contusiones, aunque tenía algún que otro corte , ninguna quemadura; le puso pasta cicatrizante en los cortes y una especie de semisólido blanquecino en las contusiones; después les mando reposo a ambos no sin preguntarles que había pasado con el dragón, a lo que respondieron gustosamente.

Comenzaron su relato, conforme este avanzaba los niños los miraban fascinados, Helga estaba entre horrorizada y divertida y Rowena los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente hablo.

- Estáis locos, podríais haberos matado

- No ha sido nada – dijo Salazar – lo había valorado de ante mano y el riesgo no era tanto

- El riesgo es divertido – dijo Godric.

Los niños rieron y las chicas rodaron los ojos.

- Ahora contadnos que paso con el dragón – dijo Godric - ¿por qué os perseguía?

Lancerot miro a su padre; los niños procedieron a contarle lo sucedido, contando todos lo que pensaban y sentían en cada mamerto aunque el portavoz fuese Ophiuchus

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Estaban caminando por los terrenos, por la parte trasera del castillo en ruinas, cerca de un bosque vieron un bulto gigantesco; Lancerot y Ophiuchus decían de acercarse a el, en cambio Gabriel y Helena no querían acercarse al bulto; Helena tenía miedo y Gabriel prefería observarlo antes de acercarse; pero como Lancerot y Ophiuchus eran los más mayores la decisión final de los cuatro niños fue aproximarse al bulto.

- Venga vamos, cuanto antes lleguemos, antes descubriremos de que se trata – los incitaba Lancerot

- Si daos prisa, tengo muchísimas ganas de saber de que se trata – añadió Ophiuchus.

- Probablemente solo sean rocas – comento Helena tratando de ser racional.

- Si piensas eso porque tienes miedo – se burlo Ophiuchus

- Es solo un presentimiento – contesto la niña a la defensiva

- ¡Calmad! – dijo Gabriel alzando la voz – vayamos a ver de que se trata, así saldremos de dudas – añadió

- Sigo diciendo que no me gusta – repitió Helena

- Tranquila Helena, ni mi hermano ni yo permitiremos que te pase nada – dijo Lancerot para tranquilizarla – y ahora descendamos por la vertiente – añadió pues se encontraban el lo alto de una loma.

Los pequeños emprendieron el descenso de la pequeña ladera cada uno con una sensación diferente: Lancerot estaba alegre, notaba fluir por su cuerpo la adrenalina (aunque no supiera el nombre de esa energía que sentía en ese momento); Ophiuchus estaba entusiasmado de poder satisfacer su curiosidad, tanto que se mostraba impaciente; Gabriel se encontraba dividido entre la emoción de estar acercándose a algo desconocido y el sentimiento de preocupación por lo que pudieran hallar al pie de la colina; y Helena estaba muy nerviosa y totalmente asustada, tanto que Gabriel quien caminaba junto a ella noto como temblaba; entonces le dijo

- Tranquila, no pasará nada – aseguró deseando al mismo tiempo que fuera cierto.

Una vez llegaron a la parte baja (donde se hallaba el comienzo de esa ''mini montañita'') se aproximaron a lo que habían visto desde lo alto de la misma pareciéndoles cada vez más grande, cuando estuvieron tan solo a unos 10 metros del bulto, Ophiuchus se detuvo y dijo algo que solo Gabriel había percibido.

- ¡Mirad! – exclamó - respira

- ¿cómo puede ese bulto de rocas quemadas respirar? – pregunto Llancerot – no tiene sentido

- Eso es que no son rocas – aseguro Gabriel mirando de reojo a Helena que se había quedado completamente blanca del susto

- ¿Y entonces que es?

- Un dra... dra – comenzó a decir Helena.

- ¿Un dragón? – inquirió Ophiuchus

La pequeña se limito a asentir

- Anda ya, ¿cómo va a ser eso un dragón? –dijo Lancerot cogiendo un palo y dirigiéndose al animal – solo son rocas de color negro, y voy a demostrároslo- sentenció.

- Yo me largo de aquí – dijo Helena haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para pronunciar esas palabras

- Te acompaño – añadió Ophiuchus comenzando a sentir miedo, pues al igual que helena quería alejarse de allí cuanto antes, pues si eso de verdad resultaba ser un dragón, lo que quería hacer Lancerot no resultaba lo más sensato – ¿vienes Gabriel?

- Mejor me quedo con mi hermano.

Gabriel se giro dirigiéndose a donde estaba su hermano para tratar de detenerlo, perno no llego a tiempo y Lancerot comenzó a frotar al dragón por lo que parecía su vientre; este despertó y rugió furioso.

- ¡Corred! – grito Lancerot.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Y eso es todo – dijo Ophiuchus – fue entonces cuando nos encontrasteis gritando.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los cuales todos aprovecharon para reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana. Los adultos pese a estar asustados por lo que les había ocurrido a los niños estaban contentos de que no hubiese habido ninguna tragedia. Lancero estaba sonriente, listo para su próxima aventura. Ophiuchus decidió mentalmente ser más prudente en el momento de satisfacer sus curiosidades. Helena estaba todavía muy asustada por lo que se propuso mantener las distancias con los chicos, sobretodo con Lancerot que parecía el más imprudente de los tres. Gabriel, nunca olvidaría esta experiencia, aunque no quería reconocerlo el haberle visto en una situación de peligro le había hecho sentir cosas que no había sentido con anterioridad, pero se mientras lo pensaba se percato de que una cosa era estar en una situación de peligro y otra muy diferente provocar estarlo, como habían hecho ellos en esta ocasión.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer regresaron a la casa; después de cenar los niños se acostaron todavía pensando el la aventura que habían tenido aquel día; Helga les dijo al resto (Godric, Rowena y Salazar) que los esperaba junto a la chimenea, Rowena procedió a revisar las heridas de los hombres: las quemaduras de Salazar estaban curadas, excepto las más graves que todavía mostraban una coloración rojizo intenso de la piel; las contusiones de Godric no pasarían a mayores, pues habían sido cogidas con el tiempo suficiente para evitar que aparecieran hematomas, los cortes también estaban curados, pero al menos dos de ellos (los que habían resultado más profundos)le dejarían cicatriz.

Una vez revisados, los tres se dirigieron a donde se hallaba Helga, se sentaron en circulo como era ya costumbre en los cuatro amigos

- ¿Cómo estan? – inquirió mirando a Rowena, pues sabía que si les preguntaba a ellos le quitarían hierro al asunto

- Como nuevos.

- Sigo pensando que habéis tenido mucha suerte chicos – ese bicho podría haber acabado con vosotros.

Los chicos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

- Hay que reconocer que los niños tienen narices – dijo Salazar

- Si, sobretodo Lancerot –comento Godric – ha salido a mi.

- ¿Tu también te dedicabas a hacerles cosquillas a los animales? – pregunto Rowena con seriedad

- No, pero no me pensaba mucho lo que hacía

- De echo, eso aún te pasa amigo

- Tiene gracia eso de hacerle cosquillas a un dragón – comentó Helga – a mi no me desagradaría que me despertaran así

- Pues el dragón no parecía encantado – dijo Rowena

Godric soltó una carcajada y dijo.

- Claro, por eso no se le debería hacer cosquillas a un dragón dormido, a estos no les gusta que se les despierte

- Dudo que despierto de dejara – dijo Salazar

- Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido – dijo Helga pensativa

- ¡Eh!, esa es buena – comentó Godric

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Rowena

- Que tu amiga acaba de idear un lema para nuestra futura escuela

- Claro – añadió Godric - ¿cómo habías dicho?

- Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido

- Esta bien, es un buen lema; pero yo emplearía alguna de las llamadas ''lenguas clásicas'' para darle más fuerza al lema – analizó Rowena – algo como: _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_.

Aquello genero murmullos de conformidad, de manera que se aprobó que ese sería el lema de Hogwarts. Después de unas horas comentando las pequeñas hazañas que había realizado cada uno durante su infancia, pues era un teme en el que desemboco su conversación sobre la odisea por la que habían pasado sus hijos durante la mañana, se fueron a dormir; ya que mañana pensaban volver a decidir más cosas sobre aquel terreno que tanto los había cautivado.


	18. Discrepancias y un descubrimiento

A la mañana siguiente regresaron al lugar donde se hallaba el castillo en ruinas; dejaron a los niños junto al lago advirtiéndoles que no se alejaran de allí, mientras ellos se internaban en el castillo para examinarlo con el fin de elaborar una lista con los materiales que necesitarían.

Lo exploraron todo desde las torres hasta las mazmorras, evaluando los desperfectos y calculando el espacio total para posteriormente repartirlo en las diferentes estancias, aunque Helga prefirió no subir a las torres.

En cuanto hubieron evaluado la situación hicieron un pedido de roca tallada (con unas dimensiones en concreto) a la única cantera dirigida por magos que había en toda Gran Bretaña; También tenían pensado realizar uno de madera, pero decidieron posponerlo hasta tener reconstruido todo.

Vieron la lechuza alejarse, y calcularon que tendrían la respuesta en unos 7 días; por lo que decidieron pasar a organizar otros puntos de la escuela; aunque alguno de los cuatro amigos estaba decaído, entonces Godric dijo:

- Animo amigos, este retraso no es el fin del mundo, dentro de nada todos los jóvenes magos estarán bajo nuestras enseñanzas

- ¿Y que pasara con los hijos de los muggles que tengan poderes? – pregunto Helga

- Ya idearemos una forma de detectarlos – comentó Rowena despreocupada

- Yo no estoy conforme con que los hijos de los muggles vengan a Hogwarts; no han sido educados para conocer la magia, serian un peligro para toda la comunidad mágica.

- No lo creo así amigo, pienso que todos los que muestren aptitudes para la magia deberían recibir educación para manejar sus poderes – dijo Godric – aunque si de preferencias se trata habría que darle preferencia a los valientes de corazón

- ¿Valientes?, los inteligentes y de mente analítica son los que deberían tener preferencia

- Y que me decís de los astutos, ellos son los que deberían ir antes

- Yo creo que nadie debería tener preferencia sobre nadie, personalmente pienso que es poco justo dar preferencia a unos frente a otros – dijo Helga – admitámoslos a todos, luego hacemos grupos con las preferencias de cada uno.

- Es buena idea, yo me quedare con los inteligentes

- Si yo me quedare con los astutos e hijos de magos

- Yo con los valientes

- Y yo no haré distinciones – afirmo Helga

De modo que decidieron que separarían a los futuros alumnos en cuatro grupos, decidieron darles nombre con sus apellidos y denominar a los grupos casas porque será donde los alumnos formen sus amistades más sólidas.

Los niños estaban hastiados; mientras tres de ellos contemplaban l cielo dándoles formas a las nubes, Ophiucus tiraba piedras en la superficie del lago haciéndolas rebotar.

- Mira aquella, perece una oveja – dijo Gabriel

- Esa de allá parece un Hacha – comentó Lancerot

- Me pregunto como se formaran las nubes – manifestó Helena reflexiva después de un tiempo

- Ni idea – dijo Gabriel – puede que algún día se sepa

- Por favor – dijo Lancerot – las nubes son obra de fuerzas sobrenaturales superiores a nosotros, en otras palabras, dioses

- Lo dudo – dijeron simultáneamente Gabriel y Helena.

Los adultos se acercaron a donde se encontraban los niños sentándose cerca de ellos

- ¿Cómo podemos saber en que agrupación colocar a cada alumno? – Pregunto Helga

- Utilizando legeremancia – respondió Salazar

- Eso es ilegal – manifestó Rowena

- Cierto, es una invasión de la intimidad – manifestó Godric con clama – debe haber algún modo

- Lo más preocupante ahora no es como seleccionar a los alumnos sino como localizarlos – apunto Rowena

- Podríamos encantar una pluma para que detecte la magia de los niños nada más nacer, así como sus actos de magia accidental (así podríamos detectar a los que nacieron hace tiempo), quedando por tanto un registro – dijo Helga

- Es una idea Fantástica – afirmo Salazar

- Me parece perfecto – dijo Godric

- Así se hará – sentencio Rowena

Mientras realizaban a una pluma los encantamientos necesarios para que adquiriese las características que demandaban anocheció, finalmente muy entrada la noche lo habían logrado, pues ya comenzaban a aparecer algunos nombres en un pergamino sobre el que habían colocado la pluma.

Regresaron a la casa e hicieron algo para cenar, después mandaron a los niños a dormir mientras ellos hablaban.

- Cuando ténganos la piedra ¿por donde empezaremos? – preguntó Godric

- Creo que lo mejor es por las mazmorras y la Bodega – respondió Salazar

- Al menos eso es lo más sensato

- Como ya hemos visto el castillo, ¿qué tal si elaboramos los planos? – Propuso Helga – podemos empezar esta noche decidiendo donde colocaremos las estancias principales y pasar el resto de días con el diseño de los planos – añadió - ¿qué tal planta por planta?

- Me parece buena idea – dijo Godric.

- Comencemos por la ubicación de las casas – propuso Salazar – yo quiero la mía en las mazmorras a ser posible por debajo de ese fantástico lago

- Si que te apresuras en elegir – dijo Helga – Yo elijo las bodegas, me parece un lugar acogedor

- Yo quiero una torre – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Godric y Rowena

Los cuatro rieron

- ¿Cuál de todas? – inquirió Salazar.

- Lo decidiré en su momento – afirmo Godric

- Lo mismo digo.

Prosiguieron realizando planes sobre su futuro colegio hasta altas horas de la noche.

Mientras tanto, desobedeciendo a sus padres, Gabriel y Helena hablaban sobre lo que se habían planteado aquella mañana, mientras observaban el estrellado cielo.

- ¿Crees que algún día sabremos como se forman las nubes? – pregunto Helena

- No se si lo sabremos nosotros, pero seguramente algún día la humanidad lo averiguara

- Me gustaría tocar las nubes

- A mi me gustaría saber porque desaparecen después de llover.

Se quedaron un buen rato contemplando el cielo estrellado sin percatarse que había alguien detrás de ellos. Mirando fijamente a las estrellas se dieron cuenta que se encendían y se apagaban como si fueran velas pero más rápido, tan rápido como cuando se cierran y abren los ojos cuando algo molesta a los ojos.

- Helena, ¿Por qué parpadean las estrellas?

- No lo se.

- Hay muchos misterios por resolver pequeños – dijo una voz femenina que los Helena identifico como la de su madre – tanto en la naturaleza que nos rodea como en todo el universo, misterios que aguardan a que alguien los descifre y se pregunte por ellos.

Los dos niños se quedaron mirándola.

- Entonces – dijo Helena - ¿se resolverán algún día todos los misterios? mamá

- Tu que piensas hija

- Que algún día se sabrá todo

- ¿Y tu Gabriel?

- Que pasara igual que con las mentes curiosas; cuanto más se sabe, mas te das cuanta de que eres un ignorante y más quieres saber. Mi madre me dijo alguna vez que los verdaderamente sabios son los que reconocen su propia ignorancia. Creo que me dijo algo de un filósofo que decía eso pero no me acuerdo.

- Vaya – dijo Rowena mirando al niño fascinada – tu madre era muy inteligente

- No se si era inteligente o es lo que sabía esa porque lo había estudiado; veras antes de conocer a mi padre era profesora de filosofía en la antigua Grecia, una excepción creo yo porque no conozco a muchas mujeres que den clase.

- Chicos se hace tarde, será mejor ir a dormir – dijo Rowena – Helena vamos.

- Buenas noches Gabi, ¿puedo llamarte así no?

- Si, pero no delante de mi hermano.

- Vale

- Que pases una buena noche tu también.

De esta forma cada uno se dirigió a su habitación; tanto Gabriel como Helena alegres de contar con alguien con quien hablar de temas que otros cogerían con pinzas como en este caso el universo y las nubes; Rowena se marcho fascinada de la profunda mente que tenía el hijo menor de Godric Gryffindor y deseando que en cuanto estuviera construido Hogwarts y el muchacho iniciara sus estudios en el colegio estuviese en su casa pues había descubierto que Gabriel tenia un gran potencial intelectual.


	19. El método y la estructura

Pasaron las semanas y la restauración del castillo iba viento en popa; toda la estructura del edificio estaba ya reparada; desde las mazmorras hasta las espléndidas torres que acariciaban el cielo. En la planta baja construyeron el comedor donde comerían tanto alumnos como profesores, la sala de profesores, un despacho al que todavía no le habían dado utilidad; en las mazmorras decidieron hacer de una de ellas un aula y en otro espacio que agrandaron mágicamente para que quedara bajo el lago la sala común para los estudiantes que quería Salazar; en las bodegas establecieron las cocinas y la sala común de Hufflepuff; el resto de plantas los llenaron de aulas y despachos, poniendo una gran biblioteca en la segunda (aunque en esa época los libros no eran muchos, esta se iría llenando con el paso del tiempo), las salas común de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw fueron construidas en torres (cada una en una).

Después en los terrenos construyeron en un punto de elección de Helga, los invernaderos, lugar donde enseñarían a los alumnos a cuidar de los diferentes especímenes de plantas mágicas.

De modo que una vez reconstruido todo se dedicaron a construir muebles: mesas, sillas, pupitres, camas... Ya tenían amuebladas las salas comunes, el comedor y la sala de profesores cuando Helga noto como un líquido le recorría la cara interna de las piernas, su amiga se percato de ello y la izo acostarse llamando a los chicos que se hallaban en ese mismo instante en el vestíbulo. Godric y Salazar entraron en la sala de profesores, de donde procedía la voz de Rowena, al entrar ella les informo de la ''ruptura de aguas'' y de que el vientre de Helga se endurecía aproximadamente cada tres minutos durando el endurecimiento minuto y medio. Tanto Salazar como Godric sabían lo que eso significaba. Salazar salió a los terrenos para llevarse a los niños al comedor y Godric hizo aparecer una almohada con la que acomodo a Helga.

Se encontraban los niños con Salazar en el comedor de la escuela; esperando noticias sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Únicamente sabían, según el propio Salazar los había contado que Helga iba a tener a su bebe; los niños sentían curiosidad por saber como era posible que un bebe saliera del interior de una mujer, Ophiuchus y Lancerot porque era algo que nunca habían oído antes ya que Ophiuchus no tenía hermanos y Lancerot era demasiado pequeño cuando nació Gabriel, en cambio Gabriel y Helena se lo preguntaban por mera curiosidad proponiéndose así mismos hacer lo posible para desentrañar ese misterio.; seguían ensimismados en sus pensamientos cuando Lancerot pregunto:

- Señor Slytherin, ¿De donde vienen los niños?

Salazar se sorprendió de la pregunta aunque no mostró emoción alguna, miro a los niños y dijo tranquilamente:

- Digamos que tanto la mamá, como el papá de esos niños plantan un semilla en el cuerpo de la mamá y después de 9 meses esta sale en forma de bebe.

- ¿Y como se transforma esa semilla en bebe? – pregunto Gabriel

- No lo se – admitió Salazar

Pasadas unas horas, un bebe descansaba sobre su madre mientras otro salía de su interior, eran un niño y una niña. Una vez fuera los don neonatos, del cuerpo de Helga salió una especie de bolsa con cientos hilos huecos por dentro (según pudieron observar Rowena y Godric) que le daban a la bolsa un aspecto rojizo en su interior y azulado en la parte externa esta bolsa estaba unida por una especie de cuerda a los niños. Una vez se aseguraron que Helga no perdería sangre después del parto cogieron a los niños uno por uno para sepáralos de las bolsas; Rowena los sujetaba mientras Godric, no sin antes haber dejado su espada en agua hirviendo durante unos 20 minutos, cortaba la cuerda que unía a los bebes a la bolsa por la parte más próxima a los recién nacidos. Los bebes fueron envueltos en una capa de viaje cada uno y dejados junto a Helga, la cual los miro contenta.

- Se llamaran Hestia y Edward.

Godric y Rowena le sonrieron observándola; se alegraban de verla feliz, aunque también se percataron de que estaba exhausta. Después de unos minutos en los que se aseguraron que los tres estaban bien, Godric salió de la sala de profesores mientras Rowena trasformaba tres sillas en una cama y dos cunas respectivamente y subía a su amiga a la cama mediante magia.

Los cinco que se hallaban en el comedor prosiguieron en silencio durante horas; Salazar ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, Lancerot y Ophiuchus echando una partida al ajedrez, y Gabriel y Helena mirando por la ventana el exterior del castillo.

De repente entro Godric en el comedor dirigiéndose a los cinco antes de que comenzaran a preguntarle.

- Ha ido todo bien, Helga esta bien y sus bebes han nacido sanos y fuertes; han sido un niño y una niña..

- ¿Podemos verlos?- Pregunto Lancerot

- Mañana, ahora los tres deben descansar.

Una semana después todos se habían habituado ya a la presencia de Hestia y Edward en sus vidas, el castillo ya estaba totalmente amueblado y se habían trasladado a vivir allí, prácticamente todo estaba listo para recibir a la primera promoción de alumnos, solo faltaban unos pequeños detalles como la forma de seleccionarlos (aunque los criterios ya los tenían) y la forma en que les comunicarían a los jóvenes magos su admisión en la escuela. Un día llego Godric con un sombrero en la cabeza y una gran idea; encantar al sombrero con el pensamiento y características que valoraban cada uno de ellos para dotarlo de criterio de selección con el fin de colocar a los alumnos es una casa u otra, en otras palabras, dotar al sombrero de inteligencia. Cuando le propuso la idea a sus compañeros la aceptaron gustosamente, ya que era simple y llanamente brillante; sabían que funcionaria porque los cuatro dominaban la magia a la perfección. Una vez resuelto ese problema se pusieron a pensar en como notificarían la admisión en el colegio.

- Yo creo que debería ser por carta – dijo Rowena.

- Tienes razón, pero como vamos a enviar tantas a la vez –dijo Salazar - ¿y a los hijos de los muggles?¿a ellos no se les puede enviar una carta así como así? – lo dijo sin preocupación.

- Tendremos que visitarlos uno a uno y explicárselo todo – resolvió Godric

- Eso seria peligroso – dijo Helga

- No lo creo, los padres de esos niños se alegraran de saber que sus hijos no tienen ninguna enfermedad rara y de no ser tachados por encarnaciones del diablo en sus diferentes comunidades – manifestó Godric.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Godric – dijo Rowena – ahora pasemos a la carta que les enviaremos, el contenido no importa ahora, pues tenemos que pensar en las lechuzas que necesitaremos unas 600 lechuzas aproximadamente, aunque no las gastemos todas este año no los siguientes, llega un momento en que serán necesarias.

- Bien, vele las adquiriremos – dijo Helga - ¿y en la carta que pondremos?

Salazar cogió un pergamino, lo dividió en dos partes y escribió:

_Estimado/a señor/a:_

_Nos complace informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Las clases comenzaran el 1 de septiembre; esperamos su lechuza entes del 31 de julio._

_Adjuntamos una lista con el material escolar._

Atentamente: Godric Gryffindor

_Helga Hufflepuff _

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Lista de material escolar:_

Uniforme

_Tres túnicas de trabajo negras_

_Un par de guantes protectores (se recomienda que sean de piel de dragón o semejante a esta)_

_Una capa negra para el invierno._

Otros materiales

_Una varita_

_Un caldero de peltre_

_Un telescopio_

_Una balanza_

_Plumas _

_Pergaminos_

_Tinta_

- ¿Que os parece? – pregunto Salazar.

- Perfecto – dijo Helga

- Esta bien, pero ¿por qué las fechas? – Pregunto Godric

- Lo de comenzar el curso en septiembre es porque en julio y agosto hace demasiado calor, lo de responder antes del 31 de julio será solo para los de nuevo ingreso, para saber cuantos van a venir y poder prepararnos.

- Vale, me parece bien – dijo Rowena – Pero tengo una pregunta – añadió – en la lista de materiales porque no has incluido ningún libro.

- Porque no conozco ninguno que sea bueno para comenzar la formación y considero que los libros deberían ser únicamente para consulta y que los alumnos deberían tomar apuntes en clase – razonó Salazar.

- Tienes Razón – admitió Rowena – aunque presiento que en un futuro se emplearan más los libros.

Pasaron un rato planteando el temario que iban a impartir en cada curso, aunque se centraron más en el primero pues los que entraran lo harían en ese curso, después se pusieron a discutir sobre la alimentación que seguirían en el castillo, pues no podía ser tan improvisada como la que ellos habían tenido durante su viaje, cada cual dio sus propuesta y al final se quedaron con la de Helga, meter a elfos domésticos en las cocinas para que se encargaran de la comida y de los otros quehaceres del castillo (habitaciones, chimeneas...)

Revisaron la lista de los alumnos que entrarían a partir del próximo septiembre y comenzaron a escribir tantas cartas como alumnos, también decidieron poner un anuncio en los pergaminos informativos que circulaban por toda la Gran Bretaña mágica con el fin de dar a conocer la próxima obertura de la escuela. También decidieron quienes se ocuparían de informar a los nacidos en familia no mágicas.


	20. El comienzo del fin

Los primeros años de vida de la escuela habían transcurrido sin mayor trascendencia, no contrataron profesores, pues ellos cuatro se bastaban para enseñar a los alumnos que cada uno de septiembre poblaban el castillo para irse el último día de junio. Las asignaturas que impartían eran: Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Pociones, Astronomía, Herbología, Historia de la magia y Runas.

Salazar daba clase de Pociones y Encantamientos; Rowena de Astronomía y Runas; Helga de Herbología e Historia de la magia; y Godric de Transformaciones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Aquellos primeros años sirvieron para probar tanto el sombrero seleccionador como el sistema educativo que habían diseñado resultando ambos muy eficientes. Los alumnos llegaban al castillo por medio de objetos encantados que los transportaban de un sitio a otro; en este caso desde sus hogares hasta Hogsmade; los hijos de los muggles eran acompañados por uno de los fundadores hasta Hogsmade por el mismo método que seguían los hijos de los magos; establecieron que los alumnos de primer años cruzarían el lago en barca, y el resto lo harían por medio de carruajes.

Lancerot, Ophiuchus, Gabriel, Helena y los pequeños Hestia y Edward se quedaban en el área donde habían construido habitaciones para el personal docente que pensaban habría en un futuro lejano; pues no querían que fueran vistos por el resto del alumnado hasta que les llegara el momento de la selección, cuando pasarían el día en Hogsmade en la plaza, donde deben reunirse todos.

Conforme fue llegando su momento cada uno de los niños se sentaron probándose el sombrero seleccionador; primero llego el turno de Ophiuchus y Lancerot, quienes fueron seleccionados pasa Slytherin y Gryffindor respectivamente, los dos siguieron siendo amigos auque cado uno hizo muy buenas amistades en sus respectivas casas, Lancerot se hizo muy amigo de Martha Catlemore, cosa que el resto de chicos vio raro, Ophiucus se hizo amigo de Gilbert Lokhart, Marlom Malfoy y Cygnus Black.

Dos años después les llego el turno a Helena, que con los años había adoptado un porte algo orgulloso, y a Gabriel que seguía siendo tan reflexivo y serio como siempre; ambos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y siguieron siéndolo pese a terminar en casa distintas, pues Helena fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw y Gabriel para Gryffindor aunque el sombrero tardo un tiempo en decidir donde ponerlo; ambos se sentaban juntos en todas las clases con otro compañero con el que tenían conversación muy a menudo, se llamaba Orestes Albert y era de la casa Hufflepuff; Gabriel además se hizo muy amigo de Plinio Sneffels, un compañero de casa de familia muggle que le explicaba mucho del modo de vida de estos.

Tres años después llego el turno de Hestia y Edward, siendo así su selección; las nubes se arremolinaban sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes sin decidirse a fragmentarse en diminutas gotas de agua, mientras los alumnos que aquel año comenzaban primero se hallaban ya en una fila esperando a ser llamados para ser seleccionados; aquel año la encargada de llamar a los alumnos era Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Polibio Abbot

- ¡Huflepuff!

- Thomas Bethasmcout

- ¡Gryffindor!

- Wifred Dwigth

- ¡Huflepuff!

- Loreley Eliot

- ¡Gryffindor!

- Teón Galilei

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- Peter Gaunt

- ¡Slytherin!

- Claudio Harley

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- Edward Hufflepuff

- ¡Huflepuff!

- Hestia Hufflepuff

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- Chistian MacDiarmanda

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- Oliver Nemo

- ¡Gryffindor!

- Nerón Newton

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- Sibila O'Donell

- ¡Gryffindor!

- Ignogtus Peverell

- ¡Gryffindor!

- Hypatia Ptolomeo

- ¡Ravenclaw!

- Stephano Saint

- ¡Slytherin!

- Transfer Sullivan

- ¡Slytherin!

La selección concluyo y cada uno de los nuevos alumnos conversaba mientras cenaba con los estudiantes de su casa; una vez concluida la cena, los fundadores condujeron a los alumnos de sus respectivas casas a la sala común correspondiente. Después se dirigieron a la sala de profesores para conversar; pues como cada principio de curso querían establecer los objetivos del mismo.

- Tiene que haber alguna manera de controlar a los alumnos más jóvenes cuando no están ni en clase ni por los pasillos – comento Helga

- Si – afirmo Godric – ¿pero cual?

-Tal vez si nombráramos responsables dentro de las casas, dos por curso a partir de quinto – Propuso Salazar

- Estoy desacuerdo con Salazar,, a los alumnos que seleccionemos les podríamos darles poderes como quitar puntos, nunca entre ellos, y como obligaciones tendrán que: patrullar hasta las doce de la noche, puesto que el toque de queda es a las nueve, y ayudar al personal docente en lo que se le pida. – manifestó Rowena.

- Me parece correcto – dijo Helga – ¿cuando lo pondremos en practica?

- Creo que seria conveniente ponerlo en un par de años, para diseñar bien este pequeño proyecto – dijo Godric - ¿qué os parece?

- Perfecto – opino Rowena.

Pasaron los días y todos los estudiantes tenían mucho que hacer; un dia Edward se hallaba en la biblioteca tratando de terminar un trabajo sobre pociones, la verdad no sabía donde encontrar los usos de la ruda, pues en ninguno de los libros de pociones que había cogido del estante de la biblioteca ponía gran cosa; puso la cabeza sobre la mesa y lloro diciéndose a si mismo en voz apenas audible ''soy un fracaso y voy a ser una decepción para mamá'' ; Helena y Gabriel que al pasar por su lado lo oyeron se detuvieron mirándolo.

- Te espero junto a la sección de transformaciones – dijo Helena viendo las intenciones de Gabriel – no tardes mucho Gabi.

- Vale.

Una vez Helena se hubo marchado, Gabriel se sentó junto a Edward y la puso una mano en la espalda, el pequeño lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Te exiges demasiado – le dijo Gabriel

- Es que tengo que ser tan bueno como mi hermana

- Eres bueno, no puedes pretender que se te de bien todo, cada cual tiene sus habilidades; ahora me cuantas porque estas tan ofuscado.

- no encontró la ruda en los libros de pociones

- Eso es normal, pues estos libros informan del modo de elaborar las pociones no de las propiedades de sus ingredientes – informo Gabriel – deberías mirar en un libro que se encuentra en la sección de Herbología, ''propiedades de las plantas mágicas creo que se titula''

- Gracias – dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

- No hay de que

Después de aquella breve conversación, Gabriel se dirigió a donde estaba Helena mientras Edward terminaba su redacción de pociones añadiendo los usos de la ruda.

Llego el mes de mayo, y un alterado Salazar Slytherin entro en la sala de profesores dando un portazo. Los otros tres lo miraron sorprendidos, pues nunca perdía los nervios de esa forma.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Salazar? – pregunto Helga

- Estoy hasta las narices de esos asquerosos hijos de muggles, no saben hacer nada, son unos completos inútiles.

- No son unos inútiles, son unos alumnos tan buenos como cualquier otro.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu Godric, seguro que luego van pregonando por ahí donde localizar a los magos

- Ellos también son magos Salazar – le espeto Godric

- Ya, pero viven con muggles, ¿qué nos garantiza que no cuenten nada de nuestro mundo? – insistió Salazar – además, ¿de donde han sacado el poder mágico?

- No darán información del mundo mágico porque los pondrá en peligro tanto como al resto, y en cuanto a los poderes no se como es que los tienen pero los tienen y deben ser educados para dominarlos – contestó Godric.

- No estoy dispuesto a soportar más a esos farsantes

- Ni yo estoy dispuesto a que se los trate de menos por el mero hecho de no haber nacido en una familia de tu gusto.

Después de aquella discusión el problema, poco a poco fue a más, haciendo que los dos amigos discutieran haciéndose daño mutuamente de forma irreparable, incluso se peleaban ante el alumnado dejando a los jóvenes aprendices desconcertados. Con el tiempo el problema salpico tambien a Rowena y Helga quienes en su afán de tratar de solucionar el problema de sus amigos y zanjar sus discusiones, pensaron que su solución era mejor que la de la otra haciendo que todas las casas quisieran demostrar que eran superiores a las otras.


	21. Pilares a prueva de seísmos

Habían pasado dos años y aquellas disputas; estas no se limitaron solo a los fundadores de la escuela sino que se trasmitieron como si de una pandemia se tratase a sus diferentes alumnos haciendo que se rompieran vínculos de amistad. Por entonces Lancerot y Ophiuchus cursaban séptimo curso, Gabriel y Helena quinto y Edward y Hestia tercero. La disputa afecto incluso a los hijos de los fundadores: Lancerot y Ophiuchus se habían distanciado en el trato, aunque seguían tratándose con respeto, no había amistad entre ellos; Gabriel y Helena, habían dejado prácticamente de hablarse, y no porque el quisiera sino porque ella considero una traición que Gabriel se hiciese amigo de Edward Hufflepuff; Hestia detestaba a Gabriel con todas sus fuerzas y así se lo mostraba, aunque la razón de tal desprecio hasta ella misma ignoraba. Aquel año se incorporaba al funcionamiento de Hogwarts el sistema de prefectos escogerían a dos de cada casa, un chico y una chica, entre todos los prefectos se encontraban Gabriel y Helena.

Los alumnos de quinto año encontraban en clase de Herbología; haciendo un examen sorpresa sobre todos los contenidos de años anteriores: a los alumnos de Hufflepuff les daba igual el examen que se les pusiera, pues lo llevaban siempre todo al día; al igual que los Ravenclaw que según la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela no eran más que unos cerebritos que memorizaban cada punto y cada coma de los libros que leían; los Slytherin estaban que echaban humo y los Gryffindor tenían disparidad de opiniones, por un lado estaban algo enfadados pues no se habían preparado para un posible examen, por el otro decidieron afrontar ese examen como un reto más. Como era de esperar la mitad de los Gryffindor aprobaron por los pelos a excepción de Gabriel y Plinio quienes sacaron un 8 y un 7 respectivamente; todos los Hufflepuff aprobaron con notas muy variadas, aunque la mayoría sacaron de 8 para arriba, ni que decir que los Ravenclaw quienes sacaron notas entre el 9 y el 9.5 a excepción de Helena que saco 10; en cuanto a los Slytherin suspendieron todos, la nota más alta fue un 2.5.

Conforme avanzaba el curso, la tensión entre los estudiantes y los fundadores; un día se encontraban Gabriel y Edward junto al lago disfrutando de una extraña tarde de invierno soleada mientras cada cual hacía los deberes que les habían sido puestos.

- Termine – dijo Edward

- Yo también – dijo Gabriel guardando los deberes en su mochila y tumbándose bajo la sombra de un haya.

- ¿Sabes?, me encantan las clases de tu padre, parece que se lo toma todo a broma

- Si bueno, a mi me gusta la seriedad de las de tu madre

Los dos estaban riendo cuando se les acerco Hestia

- Vaya pero si esta aquí el perdedor Gryffindor, hermanito no te juntes con el o acabaras siendo igual de idiota

- Hestia Hufflepuff, - dijo Gabriel tratando de contenerse pues ya esta arto del trato que le daba esa chica, trato para el cual él no le había dado motivo alguno - ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo o es que disfrutas poniéndote en evidencia?

- Te vas a enterar maldito – dijo enfadada - ¡Furnunculus! – exclamo apuntándolo con la varita antes de que a Gabriel le diera tiempo de defenderse.

- ¿Pero que has hecho? – dijo Edward – ¿Porque lo has hechizado?

- Por que si, y tu no deberías andar por ahí con este Gryffindor, estas confraternizando con el enemigo.

- Yo no lo veo así – le respondió a su hermana levantándose – vamos Gabriel te llevare a la enfermería.

Mientras la enfermera del colegio atendía a Gabriel, Edward se fue a buscar a Plinio, el mejor amigo de este para contarle lo sucedido; lo encontró en la biblioteca en la sección de encantamientos, en cuanto se lo contó todo Plinio se dirigió a la enfermería no sin antes agradecerle a Edward lo que había hecho por su amigo.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo una voz serena que Edward identifico como la de su madre cuando se enfadaba – vamos a mi despacho y me lo cuentas todo.

Llegaron a al despacho de Helga y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

- Cuéntame que ha pasado desde el principio

- Estaba junto a Gabriel bajo un árbol haciendo los deberes y charlando de nuestras cosas, cuándo ha llegado mi hermana y ha empezado a insultarlo, como suele hacer siempre que se cruzan por un pasillo o en la biblioteca... el caso es que Gabriel arto de los insultos le ha respondido y ella sin mas le ha lanzado un maleficio. Luego lo he llevado a la enfermería y he ido a buscar a Plinio como bien sabes.

- ¿Porque tu hermana insulta a Gabriel Gryffindor?

- No lo se, simplemente lo detesta, aunque no se la razón.

- Bien dile a tu hermana que venga, no consentiré ese tipo de comportamiento.

- Mamá, no creo que sea lo mejor, conozco a Gabriel lo suficiente como para no acusar a mi hermana, por eso no tenía pensado decirte nada.

- Vaya, se ve que Gabriel tiene su orgullo.

- No es orgullo, simplemente me dijo una vez que mientras que no resultara lesivo para él no tenia porque ir de ''chivato'', la verdad es que tiene mucho aguante.

- Esta bien, puedes retirarte, pero la próxima vez actuaré.

Pasaron los meses y Helga pillo a un Slytherin lanzándole maleficios a un alumno de primer año.

- ¡Transfer Sullivan!, esta terminantemente prohibido realizar magia en los pasillos, también está prohibido hechizar al alumnado de este centro. Has incumplido dos normas de la escuela, quedas recluido durante un mes.

Helga se llevo al muchacho a la enfermería a que le curasen las heridas producidas por maldiciones, mientras que Transfer vengativo y con el orgullo herido le fue con ''el cuento'' a Salazar Slytherin, quien monto en cólera.

Sucedió en pleno vestíbulo, Salazar enfadado porque Helga había castigado a uno de sus estudiantes se encaro a ella lanzándole un maleficio de tortura que mezclaba la tortura física con la psicológica haciéndote revivir tus peores recuerdos, poco a poco fue intensificando el maleficio hasta dejarla débil y prácticamente inconsciente. En el vestíbulo habían alumnos de la casa Slytherin que miraban con expectación, Transfer incluso sonreía, el resto del alumnado estaba estupefacto pues no sabía como reaccionar; entre ellos estaban Helena, Hestia, Edward y Gabriel. Helena subió las escaleras corriendo en dirección al despacho de su madre.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Godric y Rowena conversaban en el despacho de esta; la verdad es que trataba de convencerla de que arreglara las cosas con Helga, pues ambas amigas sufrían de estar separadas por una disparidad de opiniones aunque no quisieran admitirlo; en ese momento entro Helena sudorosa y hablando agitadamente.

- El profesor Slytherin ...a .

- Tranquilízate hija y dinos que pasa – dijo Rowena.

Godric miro directamente a Helena a los ojos, y vio en su mente lo que en ese momento era incapaz de expresar con palabras.

- Comprendo, Rowena lo que tu hija trata de decir es que Helga esta siendo torturada por Salazar – dijo mientras abandonaba el despacho en dirección al vestíbulo; seguido por Rowena quien le había ordenado a su hija que regresara a la sala común.

En cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo Godric le lanzó un hechizo a Salazar que le hizo perder la varita, evitando así que siguiera adelante con el maleficio, se acercó a ella y le tomo el pulso; se lo notaba débil, su respiración también era débil. De repente, Salazar una vez recupero su varita apunto a Godric con rabia, ya esta arto del que una vez considero su amigo se metiera en sus asuntos.

- _Avada..._

Al oír pronunciar a Salazar aquella palabra, Godric levanto la mirada, justo en ese momento dos rayos rojos impactaron contra Salazar elevándolo por el aire y dejándolo inconsciente, Godric se giro y vio a Edward Huflepuff y a su hijo Gabriel con la varita extendida y mirando a Salazar con expresión de desprecio en la cara.

Tomo a Helga en brazos y dijo:

- Gabriel, Edward a mi despacho; el resto a vuestras salas comunes esto no es ningún espectáculo. Vosotros también – dijo dirigiéndose a los Slytherin.

Godric la llevo a la sala común de Gryffindor, la dejo en un sofá mientras transformaba el otro en un cama, la dejo en la cama, se dirigió a los alumnos que había en la sala común

- A partir de ahora, y hasta que se mejore Helga Huflepuff permanecerá en esta sala común y será responsabilidad de todos vosotros guardar el secreto de donde se halla.

Se volvió hacia Helga y le aplico los contramaleficios adecuados para contrarrestar en la medida de lo posible el maleficio de Salazar, aunque la supervivencia de Helga dependería de su propia resistencia.


	22. La amistad

Llegaron al despacho y se sentaron en las sillas que había en la mesa, justo enfrente de la que ocuparía Godric Gryffindor minutos después; ninguno de los dos hablaba, pues estaban a la expectativa de lo que el profesor Gryffindor les dijera y temían, en parte, ser expulsados, pues habían atacado a u profesor, por muy mal que estuviera lo que este había hecho. Ambos se preguntaban que habría sido de Helga Huflepuff, sobretodo Edward que estaba preocupado por su madre.

Pasaron aproximadamente un cuarto de hora esperando en silencio cuando oyeron chirriar la puerta al cerrarse, se giraron y vieron a Godric Gryffindor más serio que nunca, cuyos ojos destilaban un deje de furia; se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó frente a los muchachos observándolos durante unos instante antes de hablar.

- Decidme porque lo habéis hecho – dijo - ¿por qué habéis atacado al profesor Slytherin?

- Ataco a mi madre – respondió Edward

- Iba a matarte – dijo Gabriel – cosa de la que tu también te diste cuenta padre – añadió – alguien tenia que reaccionar y pensé que no te daría tiempo a apartarte de la trayectoria de la maldición – continuo – además, solo a sido un _desmaius_, eso es inocuo

- Aun así, no deberíais haber interferido, lo que habéis hecho os puede costar la expulsión del colegio; ahora explicarme, ¿alguno de los dos sabe porque se han peleado Salazar Slytherin y Helga Huflepuff?

- No ha habido pelea alguna, simplemente fue cara a ella y le lanzo ese maleficio, por cierto, ¿qué maleficio era? – dijo Gabriel

- Ni yo mismo lo se

- ¿Cómo esta mi madre profesor?

- Débil, he contrarrestado el maleficio en la medida en que he podido, pero el resto dependerá de la resistencia de tu madre.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Por ahora no, cuando sea más seguro.

- Padre – intervino Gabriel – ¿a que te refieres con eso de que sea más seguro?

- Ya lo veras...

La habitaciones quedo en silencio durante unos instantes hasta que Edward lo rompió

- ¿Qué le digo a mi hermana?

- La verdad – dijo Godric.

- Supongo que estaremos castigados, no padre.

- Si, a pesar que lo que habéis hecho es correcto, no me queda otro remedio que castigaros y lo haré por separado, Edward cumplirás tus castigos con Rowena Ravenclaw, la pondré al tanto de la situación; Gabriel te será retirada la insignia de prefecto, tus castigos los cumplirás conmigo.

- De acuerdo

- Ahora os acompañare a vuestras salas comunes y luego hablare con la profesora Ravenclaw.

Una vez dejaron a Edward en las bodegas, Godric y Gabriel se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor; una vez dentro de la sala común:

- Mañana te dedicaras a clasificar los detectores de tenebrismo y los nuevos volúmenes sobre transformaciones que he recibido.

- De acuerdo padre.

Godric se fue y Gabriel se quedo contemplando a Helga Huflepuff, se la veía pálida y débil y parecía costarle respirar. Se acercó a ella, y la observó detenidamente; en eso oyó un suave golpeteo en la ventana de la sala común, se trataba de una lechuza, abrió la ventana dejando pasar al animal nocturno, traía un nota dirigida a él.

_Estimado amigo:_

_Te escribo para preguntarte dos cosas. En primer lugar ¿puedes averiguar donde llevo el profesor Gryffindor a mi madre?, en segundo lugar ¿en que consiste tu castigo?. A mi La profesora Ravenclaw me acaba de enviar una nota comunicándome que debo hacer un inventario de todos los libros de la biblioteca, por cierto ¿qué es un inventario?_

_Edward Huflepuff_

En cuanto leyó la carta, cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió lo siguiente:

_Edward,_

_Mi padre llevó a tu madre a la sala común de Gryffindor, supongo que pensó que aquí estaría más segura, opinión que comparto ya que en la enfermería correría el riesgo de ser nuevamente atacada por el profesor Slytherin y ambos sabemos, que desconoce la contraseña de tu sala común, sino seguramente la habría llevado allí._

_Mi castigo consiste en clasificar el nuevo material para las clases de mi padre, no parece tan terrible como el tuyo, pero conociéndolo seguramente ese será la punta del iceberg, pues mi padre cuando se enfada se enfada; en cuanto a tu pregunta un inventario es una lista en la que pones todo lo que hay y la cantidad que hay de cada cosa, en el caso de los libros supongo que tendrás que escribir titulo por titulo y poner a continuación el número de ejemplares de cada libro. Volviendo al tema de tu madre, esta noche pienso escaparme a la biblioteca y coger algunos ejemplares sobre maleficios y la forma de tratarlos para tratar de averiguar como los combino el profesor Slytherin y como ayudar a que tu madre se recupere, pues si una cosa es obvia es que ese maleficio era una combinación de dos o más; tranquilo que te enviaré otra carta con los títulos para que puedas realizar el inventario sin problemas, pues la única persona de todo el castillo que conoce las dotaciones de esta biblioteca es la profesora Ravenclaw._

_Gabriel Gryffindor_

Pd: he hechizado la carta para que solo tu puedas leer el contenido de la misma, por cuestiones de seguridad una vez la leas ¡quémala!. Es lo mejor para evitar que caiga en malas manos.

Ato la carta a la pata de la lechuza y se la envió a Edward.

Se encontraba Godric en su despacho cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante

- Buenas noches Godric

- Hola Rowena

- Le he puesto un castigo a Edward Huflepuff como me pediste, pero yo no los hubiera castigado, los hubiera felicitado.

- Lo se, me alegra que Salazar no me matara, pero agredieron a un profesor por muy nobles que fueran sus intenciones, si no los castigo sería un mal ejemplo de hecho el no haberlos expulsado ya lo es.

- ¿Cómo esta Helga?¿Es muy grave lo que le hizo Salazar?

- Está mal, todavía vive pero...

- Suena como si fuera a morir

- Si va a morir no lo se, todo depende de su resistencia, ahora mismo está inconsciente, la he dejado en la sala común de mi casa y he ordenado a mis estudiantes cerrar la boca.

- ¿Cuál es el maleficio que utilizo Salazar?

- No lo se, tengo una ligera sospecha pero no lo se, ni siquiera se como he conseguido anularlo, lo único que se es que ha dejado a Helga fuera de combate, mucho me temo que se trate de magia negra.

- ¿Pero hay signos de ella?

- No, pero los hay de tortura

- Entonces Salazar solo la ha torturado

- Eso parece

- Me gustaría verla, estar a su lado como lo he estado siempre

- La echas de menos

Aquello no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación

- Discutimos por una estupidez, queríamos poner paz entre Salazar y tu, y terminamos, bueno, termine diciéndole cosas horribles, cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero...

- Eres demasiado orgullosa como para decírselo.

- Exacto – dijo con una lágrima en el rostro

Pasaron los días y Gabriel no aparecía por clases, pues prefería quedarse en la sala común cuidando de la profesora Huflepuff, tal cual le había prometido entre líneas a Edward, a sabiendas que eso le acarrearía un buen castigo; Plinio, el nuevo prefecto de la casa Gryffindor se encargaba de llevarle los apuntes mientras Lancerot, su hermano, le insistía para que fuera a clase, aunque sin conseguirlo.

Un día Lancerot estaba en la biblioteca cuando escucho hablar a Ophiuchus, este estaba rabioso por el hecho que Gabriel y el chico Huflepuff, hubieran dejado a su padre inconsciente durante horas

- Te juro que es cuanto me lo encuentre por el pasillo lamentara haber nacido

Oyó que le decía a un compañero de su misma casa; entonces Lancerot salió precipitadamente de la biblioteca en dirección a la sala común para hablar con su hermano.

Cuando entro, vio a su hermano instalado en una mesa estudiando al lado de donde se encontraba Helga Huflepuff

- ¡Gabriel! – dijo – tenemos que hablar

- Si vas a seguir insistiéndome de que valla a clase ya tienes la respuesta, no, no iré hasta que cumpla mi promesa

- ¿Qué promesa?

- La que le hice a Edward

- Comprendo – dijo mirando a Helga – tiene buen color de cara

- Lo sé, estoy convencido de que pronto despertará

- Bueno, volviendo a lo que quería decirte – callo unos instantes, pues no sabía por donde empezar – veras, se trata de...

- ¿Qué pasa?

Decidió soltarlo directamente

- Ten cuidado con Ophiucus, va detrás de ti, quiere vengarse.

- Me lo esperaba, tranquilo hermano, se cuidarme

- ¿Y tu amigo?¿sabe cuidarse?

Gabriel miro a su hermano a los ojos, intuyendo lo que quería decir

- Tranquilo, le advertiré.

Se giro y volvió a lo suyo, ignorando que su hermano lo miraba

- Pero aun así te cuidare hermanito – dijo Lancerot en un susurro inaudible

Gabriel cogió pergamino y pluma y le escribió una nota a Edward

_Edward,_

_Tu madre esta mejor, y creo que pronto despertara, al menos su respiración parece más normal. Tengo algo que decirte, algo muy importante._

_Quería advertirte que tuvieras cuidado con los estudiante de la casa Slytherin, sobre todo con Ophiuchus, quien según mi hermano clama venganza. Como medida de precaución te recomiendo que no vayas solo a ningún lado._

_Gabriel Gryffindor._

Horas después de haber enviado esa nota Helga despertó, miro a su alrededor viendo un lugar que no le resultaba conocido.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto más para si misma que para quien pudiera hallarse cerca de ella.

- Se encuentra en la sala común de Gryffindor profesora

Helga se giro a ver quien le hablaba, aunque por la voz lo imaginaba

- Gabriel

- Si, ¿qué tal está profesora?

- Bien, al menos eso creo

- Iré a buscar a mi padre

Dijo dirigiéndose al hueco del retrato.


	23. La partida

Caminaba Gabriel por los pasillos dela escuela a paso rápido buscando a su padre, cuando de pronto le surgieron al paso cinco estudiantes de la casa Slytherin entre los que se encontraba Ophiuchus.

- Vaya, pero mirad que tenemos aquí –dijo este – si es el llorica de los Gryffindor

- Ophiuchus, no tengo el día para aguantar tus estupideces

- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo sonriendo maléficamente – pagarás lo que le has hecho a mi padre ¡crucio!

Gabriel callo al suelo experimentando un dolor que nunca antes había sufrido, un dolor que le punzaba y quemaba cada centímetro de a piel, tenía ganas de gritar pero se contenía, pues no quería darles la satisfacción de oírlo gritar. La maldición ceso aunque no las risas de los Slytherin.

- Marchaos – ordeno Ophiuchus – si alguien pasara cerca de este pasillo le resultaría muy sospechoso ver un ''corrillo de Slytherins.

Mientras decía esto Gabriel se levantaba dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Ophiuchus, pues como había olvidado la varita en la torre no le quedaba otra que usar los puños.

- ¡Impedimenta!

- Eres un cobarde, al igual que tu asqueroso padre

- ¡Cierra la boca! – dijo Ophiuchus con una expresión de ira en el rostro comenzando a golpearlo mientras estaba inmovilizado

Eran las nueve de la noche y le tocaba guardia de modo que salió de su despacho disponiéndose a patrullar por los pasillos aleatoriamente, varita en mano y con los cinco sentidos alerta se percataba de todo movimiento de aire que había a su alrededor. En ese momento vio un grupo de alumnos de la casa Slytherin que regresaban a las mazmorras, no era nada fuera de lo usual pues se trataban de alumnos de último curso, lo único que la dejo extrañada fue que iban riéndose de algo, como si se tratara de un chiste privado y aquello la desconcertó, pues los alumnos de esa casa solo reían para burlarse de otros.

De modo que decidió tomar el pasillo por el cual ellos habían salido, no sabía porque lo hacía pero intuía que era lo que debía hacer, ahora entendía un poco lo que le quiso decir Godric Gryffindor en la última charla que habían tenido.

Hacia rato que los otros cuatro se habían marchado, pro Ophiuchus seguía golpeándolo y utilizando la maldición cruciatus con el.

- Solo tienes que pedirlo Gryffindor

- ¡No pienso suplicarte!

- Tu lo has querido – dijo para después soltar una fría carcajada - ¡crucio!

Esta vez era más intenso que las anteriores.

Seguía caminando por el pasillo cuando escucho un potente grito, como si a alguien le estuvieran devorando las entrañas, se dirigió apresuradamente al lugar de donde provenía; en cuanto llego vio dos figuras; una apuntando a otra, que estaba tendida en el suelo y retorciéndose, con una varita.

- ¡Expeliarmo! –dijo mientras se acercaba a las figuras, para finalmente descubrir quienes eran.

Nada más ver a la profesora Ravenclaw, Ophiuchus salió corriendo no sin antes recoger su varita del suelo

- Gabriel Gryffindor ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si profesora – dijo débilmente – gracias.

Lo ayudo a incorporarse viendo que el muchacho temblaba

- Te acompañare a la enfermería

- No, tengo que hablar con mi padre

- ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

- No, es importante, no puedo decirle profesora, pero es importante

- Vale, te acompaño a su despacho

- Gracias profesora – dijo Gabriel - ¿podría quedarme todas estas marcas? – pregunto haciendo referencia a la sangre y las magulladuras – no quiero alarmar a mi padre

- Pero tu padre tiene que saber lo que te ha pasado

- ¿y que haya otra pelea? Mejor no contarle nada, a fin de cuentas no tengo ninguna lesión grave y no tiene importancia, ya estoy bien.

Rowena lo observo unos instantes entre preocupada por su integridad y admirada por su decisión

- Esta bien, pero recuerda que tu padre es un buen legeremantico.

Llegaron el despacho de Godric, y Rowena toco a la puerta

- Adelante – se oyó en el interior

Cuando entraron, Godric se quedo mirándolos

- ¿Qué haces fuera de la torre pasado el toque de queda, Gabriel?

- Tenía que contarte algo

- De que se trata

- Es secreto

Lo miro a los ojos y dijo

- Comprendo, no te preocupes hijo, la profesora Ravenclaw esta informada de todo.

- De acuerdo, venía a informarte de que la profesora Huflepuff se ha despertado

- ¿Y no podías mandarme una lechuza?

- Pensaba que era una información para decirla en persona

- En eso tienes razón – dijo sin dejar de observar a su hijo – ¿hay algo más que quieras contarme?

- No

- Bien pues regresa a la sala común – dijo y dirigiéndose a Rowena – acompáñalo por favor, es muy tarde.

- Sabes que pensaba hacerlo, Godric

Llegó junio y con el nuevos problemas, a pesar de que Salazar se había pasado todos los meses insultando a Helga, lo que hacia que esta se sintiera mal, por tanto Rowena como Godric la defendían; pero aquello no quedo en eso, un día de principios de junio en medio de los terrenos Salazar estaba humillando a un alumno de familia muggle, acto que hizo enfadar a los otros tres fundadores, pero sobretodo a Godric que golpeo a Salazar. Ambos se apuntaron con las varitas dando comienzo un salvaje duelo.

Ante dicho panorama Helga y Rowena ordenaron a los alumnos dirigirse a sus salas comunes.

El intercambio de hechizos se prolongo durante horas, hasta bien entrada la noche, resultando Salazar perdedor del duelo, quien tras esa derrota dejo una carta a su hijo ordenándole que permaneciera en el colegio hasta final de curso para que concluyera sus estudios y que después se reunieran en su antigua casa. Salazar partió esa misma noche y la casa Slytherin juro guardar rencor eterno a las otras.

Era septiembre y había pasado un año y tres meses de la partida de Slytherin, aquel año era el último para Gabriel y Helena en la escuela, ella quería ser una erudita como su madre y él no tenía claro que estudiar ambos por su excelente historial académico habían sido nombrados premio anual; Edward y Hestia iniciaban su quinto curso; de los dos Edward fue nombrado prefecto.

Gabriel que ya estaba hastiado del comportamiento de Hestia con él comenzó a ignorarla a finales del curso pasado, actitud que proseguía este curso; en cambio Hestia se había hecho muy amiga de Helena quien cada vez mostraba mas ambición de llegar a ser como su madre.

Llego diciembre y los tres fundadores que quedaban en el castillo decidieron celebrar un baile de navidad, al que solo permitirían asistir a los alumnos de tercer curso en adelante; todo Hogwarts hablaba de ese baile, Plinio acordó ir con una compañera de casa, Edward dijo que asistiría solo, pues no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero como era prefecto tenía que controlar que la fiesta no se desmadrara demasiado; Gabriel no se lo había pedido a nadie aún, un día vio a Helena y a Hestia hablar y se acerco a ellas

- Buenos días Helena

- Buenos días Gabriel

- Ya esta aquí el gusano patético – dijo Hestia

Gabriel hizo como si oyera llover cosa que enfadaba a Hestia, aunque no sabia porque el que el chico no respondiera a sus insultos la molestaba tanto.

- ¿Podemos hablar después de clase? Tengo algo interesante que proponerte

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora? – dijo Helena

- Esta bien – dijo arrodillándose ante ella – Helena Ravenclaw ¿Quieres asistir al baile conmigo?

- Vale

Sonó la campana y se dirigieron a clase.

El día de navidad todo estaba dispuesto para el baile; del gran comedor habían desaparecido las sillas y las mesas, el lugar donde estaba situada la mesa del profesorado era ahora ocupado por un grupo de música que se disponía para amenizar la velada, y en las pareces había una gran mesa con diferentes bebidas.

Comenzó el baile siendo abierto por los prefectos y sus parejas, seguidos por los premios anuales y concluyendo poco a poco con la intervención del resto de los alumnos asistentes. Godric bailaba con Rowena y Helga al indistintamente; una pieza con cada una. Conforme avanzo la noche la intensidad del baile fue variando, pues los alumnos más jóvenes se marchaban a la cama exhaustos. En ese momento entraba Hestia en el gran comedor con un compañero de clase, poniéndose ambos a bailar acercándose a donde estaban Gabriel y Helena, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a Helga quien se percato de las intenciones de su hija.

- Hola Helena – dijo Hestia – ¿Que te parece un cambio de parejas?

- Por mi vale, ¿tu que opinas Gabriel?

- Opino que hagas lo que quieras, a mi me apetece tomar algo ahora.

De modo que Helena termino bailando con el Huflepuff y Gabriel observando la pista desde un rincón mientras Hestia sonreía.

Después de dos horas, Gabriel había recuperado a su pareja de baile y le propuso dar un paseo por los terrenos, en cuanto estuvieron fuera de sentaron junto a un árbol cerca del lago observando las estrellas que iluminaban el manto negro de aquella fría noche de invierno.

Un mes después de la graduación llegaron Godric dejo de tener noticias de su hijo Gabriel, por lo que deprimió mucho pensando que le había pasado algo, Helga se volvió muy cercana a Godric evitando que este cayera en una depresión, mientras que Rowena pese a seguir compartiendo sus conocimientos con sus dos amigos se torno reservada pues no quería explicarles porque su hija había abandonado Hogwarts de esa manera dos días después de la graduación dado que le avergonzaba reconocerlo. Edward esta preocupado por la desaparición de su brillante amigo.

Un día Helga encontró a su hija llorando

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es culpa mía

- ¿El que?¿de que según tu tienes la culpa?

- De que Gabriel haya desaparecido, la noche antes de su graduación le dije que era un ser repugnante que no debería haber existido

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

- Estaba harta de que me ignorase, antes al menos cuando me metía con él me respondía; pero durante todo el curso ha estado pasando de mi y por si fuera poco hablando con otras chicas.

- Oh, Hestia - dijo Helga abrazando y acariciando los cabellos de su hija, por fin entendía lo que le pasaba - tu no tienes la culpa de que desapareciera, alguna explicación tiene que haber, pero tu no eres culpable en absoluto.

- Entonces se ha ido por voluntad propia

- No lo se, pero si le hubiera pasado algo malo lo sabríamos.

_Próximamente Hogwarts el misterio._


	24. Nota

Nota.

El fic que acaban de leer forma parte de una trilogía, dentro de poco subiré el segundo fic de esta trilogía. Los títulos son los siguientes:

Hogwarts Comienzo

Hogwarts Misterio

Hogwarts Lazos


End file.
